


Soft Animals

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nett, SO GAY, Scisaac - Freeform, Softness, Thiam, malira, soft, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: A saga of softness in which all the TW cast finds gentle, cuddle times and hold hands and make the kissing times with each other. SPOILER: everyone is super queer in this. Like, everyone. Even the trees. Okay, maybe not ALL the trees. But they know... they know..Chapter 1:"In which Nolan pines after Brett and makes amends for helping the hunters, finding an unlikely friend in Theo."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I tried to do a single chapter thing but now it's two chapters. In the next one Brett joins the mix!

It had taken a few months after they chased Monroe out of Beacon Hills for things to get back to normal, or at least what passed for normal. Nolan had worked hard to make amends with all of the members of the pack, as well as the rest of the people in Beacon Hills. It was hard—most of the people at school still actively shunned him. Making the pack the only people that were willing to put up with him, and that was mainly because of Scott, and to a lesser extent, Liam.

The only exception had been Brett. Before everything fell apart he was accustomed to seeing the taller boy around, always wearing a sly smile. It was like he could tell when Nolan was checking him out. After his sister died in the war with the hunters he’d been sullen and withdrawn. Nolan bit his lip every time he saw Brett—he hadn’t known the tall boy was a werewolf until the commotion Liam had caused. They’d rushed to get Brett and Lori to Deaton, fighting to save them both, but Brett was the only one to survive. Deaton told them it was likely because his healing was in overdrive due to the poison. Nolan knew little about werewolves, but he was learning fast. They scared him, less than before, but knowing Brett was one of them confused him. Werewolves weren’t monsters, he got that much. But they were still dangerous. But Brett seemed more sad than dangerous. And Nolan had no idea how to change that.

Liam had invited him over to hang out after practice. They’d been spending more time together lately. Partly because of Nolan’s guilt, partly because he had no other friends. After the first few forced interactions Liam seemed to genuinely warm to him hanging around. Now it was the thing Nolan looked forward to the most. He knew he had done awful things to all of them, hurt them. But he hoped that in time they’d be able to forgive him. He knew he wasn’t part of their group. Their pack. But he didn’t want to be an enemy.

They all blamed the demon thing Scott killed. They said it amplified fear. But the more Nolan thought about it the more it bothered him—only a handful of them had reacted to it in the extreme. Everyone else kept their head down. Was there something wrong with him? Something that made him a bad person? A weak person?

Nolan sighed. He didn’t want to think about any of that. He wanted to just turn his brain off for a little while and let the world pass by. Then he’d turn his brain on and everything would be better. Except in Beacon Hills better was a fleeting thing. He had only glimpsed the world that Liam and Brett dealt with every day. The hatred and violence that surrounded them seemed inescapable. He didn’t know how they lived with it. Maybe it was a supernatural thing, their ability to endure and adapt. Then again Mason was Liam’s best friend. And Scott’s friend was also human. Usually. Maybe he could talk to Mason alone and ask him how to handle everything.

Nolan stood in front of Liam’s house. He watched Liam’s mother doing something in the kitchen. Liam wasn’t anywhere to be see. He knew that Scott had them all running around, alerting other packs about Monroe. Maybe Liam forgot they were going to hang out. Scott had invited Nolan to the pack meeting in an effort to show him the inner workings of their world. Instead it confused Nolan and freaked him out. A few months ago he was deathly afraid of all the people in the room, and when they started to bicker he couldn’t help but feel like an easy target. Which apparently made him smell different, because each time he got anxious everyone would calm down and glance over at him. And Brett sat in the corner in silence next to Theo, who occasionally chimed in only to be told to shut up by nearly everyone.

‘Spying on us, dead eye?’ Theo’s voice startled him. Nolan turned to face the chimera, which was something Nolan also didn’t understand. What was a chimera anyway?

‘I was just… I just…’ Nolan’s eyes darted to the ground. Theo frightened him sometimes. The older boy could be intense and scathing. Theo flattened his lips, studying the boy. The one Liam nearly killed. The one that had almost helped kill them all, but couldn’t pull the trigger. The one that beat Liam down in public.

Nolan was dangerous. Very dangerous. If Nolan had a change of heart and refused to pull the trigger, to sell them out, then Theo would feel better about having him around. If Nolan was going to pull the trigger but just lacked the inner strength to do it, it made him easy to manipulate and control, but ultimately a tool to hurt the pack.

Theo narrowed his eyes. If Nolan stayed the way he was and didn’t align themselves with him he could easily be turned again. Which was most likely the reason Scott had started to rope him into the pack meetings—to involve him. Make him sympathetic. It wasn’t a bad idea. Scott was a good judge of character most of the time, but in this he was wrong. Anything that threatened the pack threatened Liam. He’d have to put Nolan to the test himself. 

‘We were supposed to hang out. Me and Liam.’ Nolan said.

‘He’s with Derek. Probably for a few more hours.’ Theo said.

‘Oh.’ Nolan rocked on his heels.

‘Are you just going to stand there?’ Theo asked, heading to the front door. Nolan gaped for a minute then trailed after him like a shaggy puppy. Theo felt a twinge of something inside. Pity? Another dangerous thing.

‘Liam?’ Jenna’s voice came from the kitchen.

‘It’s me.’ Theo said, ‘And a friend.’ He let the word hang, meeting Nolan’s eyes with a questioning look. Nolan blinked, then gave a small nod.

Jenna peeked out from the kitchen.

‘You’re just in time. I’m making some cookies for the bake sale at Karen’s school. This batch is a bit misshapen—help yourselves. Is Liam on his way?’ Jenna asked, going back to work.

‘He’s running errands.’ Theo said, shucking his sneakers. ‘We’re going to go study downstairs and wait for him.’

‘If by study you mean xbox I’d be more inclined to believe you.’ Jenna said setting the timer on the over. Theo flashed a smile and grabbed the plate of cookies before dragging Nolan into the basement.

Liam insisted on helping Theo move things around so there was more space for him to crash. The sofa pulled out into a decently comfortable bed, especially considering that Theo’s idea of a bed was the backseat of a truck. An old TV was propped up on cinderblocks and scrap wood, hooked up to an old xbox that Theo used to zone out. He’d been planning on losing himself in it until the beta got back from whatever job Scott had him doing with Derek, but it was a good opportunity to talk to Nolan and figure him out.

Theo flopped back onto the sofa, shoving a cookie in his mouth. Slightly burnt. Too much salt. Sometimes heightened senses were a pain. It was still delicious.

‘This is… where you live?’ Nolan asked, glancing at the towering piles of boxes and dusty gear crammed in half of the room.

‘You should have seen where I grew up.’ Theo smirked. ‘Gonna be okay?’

‘I just didn’t know you were living with Liam.’

‘He tricked me into it.’ Theo said. ‘I’m pretty sure he kept telling the sheriff where I was parking my truck at night so they could harass me.’

‘Oh.’

‘Wanna play? Liam’s the blue car but you can use it. Or don’t and just let me lap him.’ Theo looked at the xbox then to Nolan who sat on the edge of the sofa, keeping his limbs close to his body like he was afraid Theo would tear them off.

‘What?’ Theo asked. Nolan smelled anxious and afraid. ‘You know I’m not going to do anything to you. Liam would kill me.’

‘So if Liam let you, you would?’ Nolan looked up at him suddenly. There was an intensity there that surprised Theo. He crossed his arms, thinking. Would he kill Nolan if Liam would never find out about it? It would be smarter. Nolan had tried to kill them. He’d beaten Liam down in front of half the school, too. Then again, Theo had once tried to get Liam to kill Scott. Technically he’d killed Scott. If the alpha could forgive him for that, or at least overlook it like he was doing now, then maybe he wasn’t the best one to be deciding who to kill and who to save. 

Nolan watched him nervously. He felt like he wandered into the den of a wild animal, and it was now deciding if it wanted to eat him whole or a bit at a time.

Theo exhaled, clicking his tongue against his teeth.

‘I wouldn’t hurt you.’ Theo said, picking up the xbox controller.

‘Just like that?’ Nolan asked, ‘You’re not mad… I tried to kill you? I helped Monroe?’

‘I’ve done worse.’ Theo leaned into the turn as his race car went around a corner on the screen.

‘What do you mean?’ Nolan asked. He knew there was a lot of history between all of them, and they all seemed to come down on Theo harder, though lately the insults had been softening. Except from Stiles when he was around. But Stiles seemed to be wound up pretty tight.

Theo watched the digital car whip around the track, barely keeping an eye on what he was doing with the controller.

‘You don’t have to tell me.’ Nolan felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. It was clearly personal.

Theo paused the game, setting the controller aside.

‘Scott invited you to the pack meetings.’

‘Yeah.’

‘He didn’t tell you about me. Or the things I did. Or what I am.’ Theo’s tone was neutral. He felt like if he applied any amount of pressure Nolan would bolt up the stairs.

‘No.’

‘Alright.’ Theo slid the plate of cookies over to Nolan. ‘Ask away, dead eye.’

Nolan frowned at the nickname. Theo liked nicknames. ’Seriously?’

‘Sure. Anything you want. I’ll answer. Swear on my grave.’

‘Wouldn’t you have to be dead for that to mean anything?’

‘Trust me, it means something.’ Theo said.

‘Okay, so is a chimera like a type of werewolf? Like claws and stuff?’ Nolan asked, biting into a cookie.

Theo winked and released a single claw, making a circle in the air before retracting it.

‘What about hearing and stuff?’

‘Hearing, sense of smell, taste, touch, sight. Got it all.’

‘Can you smell me?’ Nolan asked, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips.

‘Yeah, you went nuts with the soap in the shower. Hard not to.’ Theo said. Nolan blushed. Did they all pick up on those things? Did Brett?

‘I meant do I like, smell different from you guys?’

‘Yeah. Everyone smells different. And it changes if you get emotional.’

‘So you can tell when I’m scared?’

‘Or pissed off. Or happy.’

‘Dude, no.’ Nolan’s mind went back to all the times he was staring at Brett. Thinking things that he thought were private. ‘What about if you like someone. And you think about them.’

Theo paused the game and turned to look at Nolan. The only person that had been spending any real time with the boy was Liam. Theo folded his arms.

‘What?’ Nolan asked. Theo was suddenly very sullen.

‘Who might this someone be?’ Theo’s voice had an edge to it. ‘Someone I know?’

‘Yeah. You see him all the time.’ Nolan said. Theo felt his claws itch. Maybe he would hurt Nolan.

‘It’s Brett.’ Nolan whispered.

Theo blinked. Claws retracted.

‘Brett.’

‘Yeah.’ Nolan blushed.

‘Brett like, “jump on anything that moves” Brett.’

‘He doesn’t jump on anything that moves!’

‘So it is him.’ Theo mused. This was interesting. He leaned back into the cushions. ‘How long as this been going on?’

‘It “hasn’t been going on”. I just look at him. And he always seems to know it.’ Nolan said.

‘He can hear your heartbeat.’ Theo shrugged.

‘That’s not fair!’ Nolan said.

‘It comes in handy. Like if someones lying to you it’s easier to figure out.’ Theo said, eating another cookie. Nolan frowned, mulling over the important new things he’d just learned. Brett knew that he liked him. Brett could tell when Nolan was near because he could pick up his scent.

‘You’re turning red. Very red.’ Theo said. He thought it was safe to mark down Nolan as a non-threat—there was no chance he would harm the pack if he “married in”. And Brett was part of the pack, even if he was on the fringes like Theo. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to encourage Nolan to cement those bonds, and Brett could more than use someone to be with. Plus it sounded like they already had a thing for each other, so it wasn’t like he was trying to force something to happen.

‘You should ask him out.’ Theo said.

‘I’m not good at that stuff.’ Nolan said.

‘It’s easy, you just grab the person you want and you tell them you’re going out and you don’t listen to any of the stupid words that come out of their mouth after that. Then you kiss.’ Theo said. Nolan was strangely quiet, heartbeat slightly faster than normal. The chimera turned to see the boy gaping at him.

‘What?’ Theo asked.

‘You’re going out with Liam.’ Nolan said. Theo’s eyebrows shot up. How the hell did Nolan figure that out? They’d been so careful around the rest of the pack—the only ones that knew were Mason and Corey, and they’d been instrumental in helping them stay off the radar. It was hard since most of the people they hung out with had a crazy sense of smell. And hearing. And sometimes premonitions. And Nolan had worked it out after a dozen or so words from Theo. The chimera frowned. That was the reason he kept comments to a minimum.

‘I want to point out that it would be easy for me to dump your body in the woods.’

‘You said you wouldn’t hurt me.’ Nolan smiled.

‘Why is being good so hard sometimes.’ Theo unpaused his game and went back to the race cars. His plan to get Nolan with Brett had just backfired in his face.

‘So like, you’re boyfriends. All the way boyfriends.’ Nolan said.

‘All the way?’

Nolan blushed. ‘I meant like holding hands and the kissing stuff.’

‘Nolan, I swear if you tell anyone about this…’

‘I won’t! I swear!’ This was the closest he’d been to any of the pack, even if it was Theo, who seemed to be mostly on the outs. But he was dating Liam Dunbar, who was like Scott’s right hand from what Nolan understood. And maybe he could get some advice from Theo on how to talk to Brett.

‘Yes, Liam and I are going out. Yes we hold hands and “do the kissing stuff”. Happy?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Nolan?’

‘Yeah?’

‘You’re being incredibly weird right now.’

‘Sorry.’ Nolan relaxed into the sofa. Knowing that Theo and Liam were dating made them seem so normal. And the fact they were keeping it a secret from everyone set Nolan at ease for some reason. Maybe because it made them seem like teenagers sneaking behind their parents’ backs. Which they kind of were. All very normal.

‘Wait, so how do you ask a werewolf out. When you’re not a werewolf? Like, how do I hide my…smell. And heartbeat?’

Theo thought for a second, ‘You can’t.’

‘So he’ll be able to tell everything about me but I don’t know anything about him.’

‘Nolan, Brett can speak you know. It’s a very popular way people like to express themselves.’

‘But he has an advantage!’ Nolan said. Theo nodded—the boy wasn’t wrong.

‘Turn your weakness into a strength. Use it against him.’ Theo said, ‘If you’re completely open and honest it will disarm him. Catch him off guard.’

Nolan gave him a funny look. ‘Why are you being so nice to me?’

‘What do you mean?’ Theo asked.

‘Why are you telling me all this personal stuff?’

‘You tried to kill everyone. Or at least you helped.’ Theo said.

‘Yeah.’

‘And now everyone hates you. Kind of.’

‘Thanks for the reminder.’

‘I know how it feels.’ Theo said. ‘I did worse.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I tried to kill everyone. I did kill Scott, kinda. And now they hate me. Except Liam.’ Theo muttered. He could hear the beta open the door upstairs, carefully closing it.

‘Even Brett?’ Nolan asked, picking apart a cookie.

‘Brett… He was in a different pack then. He’s got his own stuff to deal with.’ Theo said.

‘What happened? I mean, I know about his sister… they never told me about that part of the plan.’

‘Would you have warned us?’ Theo asked, eyes cold as ice. Nolan looked away.

‘I like to think I would. But… probably not.’

‘See? Honesty. Now I don’t feel like sinking my claws into you.’ Theo smirked.

Nolan opened his mouth to speak. Theo held up his hand and signalled to wait.

‘Theo? Nolan?’ Liam yelled from upstairs. Nolan grinned—what used to be freaky seemed so cool after talking to Theo.

‘Down here.’ Theo said. Liam came thundering down the stairs, surrounded by the scent of worry and concern mixed with food.

‘Don’t worry—I’m not eviscerating Nolan.’ Theo said, lowering his voice, ‘He stinks of fear that I’m tearing you limb from limb.’

Nolan laughed, surprising Liam—the boy had been going around like a kicked puppy for the past few months, and one afternoon with Theo had made him come out of his shell.

‘Okay.’ Liam said, holding up a paper bag. ‘I got take out. Nolan there’s enough if you want to join us.’

Theo grabbed the bag and inhaled—thai food. He smiled and gave Liam a quick kiss—causing two different things to happen at the same time: first Liam made a panicked squeal and nearly fell backwards, eyes going wide. Second, Nolan let out a bark of laughter as Theo scrambled to save the take out, letting Liam fall to the ground.

‘Theo!’ Liam yelled from the floor as the chimera stuffed a spring roll into his mouth.

‘Wha? He figrd it awt.’ Theo mumbled, digging deeper into the bag then swallowing his food. ‘He won't tell--he pinky swore.’

Nolan smiled and held up his pinky. Liam frowned.

‘It’s a sacred bond, Liam. No one breaks a pinky swear.’ Theo said.

‘I did like, every day when I was a kid!’ Liam said, getting to his feet.

‘Can’t help it if you were an awful child. Can we dead eye?’ Theo said.

‘Don’t call me that.’ Nolan said. Theo tilted his head, smirking—he wondered how long it would take for Nolan to push back. 

Nolan glared at him. 

Theo nodded.

‘Sure you don’t want to stay?’ Theo waved a spring roll.

‘Naw, got to get home for dinner.’ He looked at Liam, ‘See you tomorrow?’

‘Yeah, sure.’ Liam said, following Nolan to the door. He watched the teen pull on his sneakers. Nolan hefted his backpack before turning to Liam.

‘You’re seriously okay. With me an Theo? And like…everything else?’ Liam asked.

‘Yeah, Theo helped me sort it out actually.’

‘Theo. My Theo.’ Liam said, causing Nolan to grin. When Liam realized what he said his face flushed. ‘I mean our Theo. As in the Theo that pesters us all.’

‘The Theo that you kiss.’

‘I do not!’ Liam said.

‘Hey!’ Theo yelled from downstairs.

‘Okay, so I do sometimes.’

‘Lies. It's all the time.’ Theo yelled through the floorboards.

‘Shut up!’ Liam stomped on the floor.

‘Sorry about that.’ Liam muttered.

‘So…tomorrow?’ Nolan asked.

‘After practice.’ Liam nodded. Nolan nodded and headed down the street with a wave. Liam was still freaked out, but Nolan seemed a lot more himself than he had been in the past few months. If Theo had been the cause of it he couldn’t complain. But he could complain about the chimera eating all of the food, like he was sure Theo was doing at that exact second.

‘Theo!’ He yelled, running downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Nolan paced along the edge of the brick wall outside of the library. The lacrosse team was gearing up to play, and even though Brett was on their team now he hadn’t gone to a single practice. Nolan had been watching him from a distance for the past few days, careful to stay far away enough to avoid being noticed. Which was far because according to Theo a wolf’s sense of smell could pick up someone over half a mile way. Same with their hearing. Nolan made sure to move with crowds and groups of people so he’d blend in. He felt like a spy. That spied on werewolves. Well, on one werewolf.

Brett went out of his way to avoid people, finding quiet corners and stretches of shadow to sit in where no one would approach, or if they did the werewolf could easily slip away. So far Nolan hadn’t made an approach—there never seemed like a good time. The tall boy was currently perched on the edge of the stands in the relay track, reading.

‘What are you doing?’ Corey asked, coming to a stop when he spotted Nolan pacing. Mason following a few feet behind.

‘I’m getting some exercise?’ Nolan said.

‘You know there’s a whole track field like right over there.’ Corey pointed.

‘Too crowded.’ Nolan said.

Mason leaned around Corey, scanning. ‘There’s like no one. Except Brett.’

‘He wasn’t at the last pack meeting. Should we see how he’s doing?’ Corey asked, squeezing Mason’s hand.

‘No!’ Nolan said, eyes wide with panic. Corey and Mason stared at him, waiting for a follow up.

‘You can’t… he can hear stuff and they can smell you and they know when you feel things!’ Nolan looked at Corey, ‘Wait, can you do all of that?’

‘All of what?’ Corey looked from Nolan to Mason and back. Nolan folded his arms.

‘Theo said chimeras were like werewolves and could hear just as good as them.’ 

‘Oh. Well, Theo can. But I’m a different kind. I guess?’ Corey said.

‘Oh.’ Nolan exhaled.

‘Okay, Nolan, not sure what’s up but would love to be roped in to whatever thing you’ve got going on so we can make sure you’re not going to…hurt yourself. Or us. Or anyone else.’ Mason said.

‘I’m not hurting any one.’ Nolan muttered, leaning against the wall.

‘And that’s why we can’t go talk to Brett?’ Corey asked.

‘You can’t talk to him!’ Nolan blurted out, making Corey jump back.

‘Doesn’t look like that’s an issue. He’s leaving.’ Mason said, watching the lanky werewolf make his way across the track.

‘Try not to look so disappointed.’ Corey nudged his boyfriend.

‘What? I didn’t even say anything.’

‘You just like his abs.’

‘Hey, I have genuine concern, alright? Real, true concern.’ Mason said, ‘But you can’t tell me he’s not gorgeous.’

‘We all have eyes, Mason. We all know Brett’s hot. Even Nolan can tell!’ Corey gestured to Nolan who was busy turning bright red. Mason’s eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face.

Mason stepped closer to the boy, draping an arm over his shoulder. ‘Nolan, my friend. You weren’t by chance spying on Brett, were you?’

‘What? No! That would be… weird. Right? It would be weird?’ Nolan asked.

‘Well that answers that.’ Mason said.

‘I thought you were kinda freaked out by all of us.’ Corey said.

‘I was. Then I talked to Theo.’

‘Theo made you un-freaked out? Theo Raeken?’ 

‘Yeah. I mean, he’s dating Liam and they seem pretty normal. So I figure werewolves and chimeras are just like, normal like me. But with some bonus parts. Like claws. And huge teeth. And glowing eyes.’ Nolan trailed off. Maybe going after Brett was a bad idea after all.

‘Calm down dude.’ Mason smiled at him, ‘You pretty much nailed it. Also, how did you figure out Liam and Theo were a thing?’

‘They were being all… fighting. But like my parents fight. Not with fists like they used to. Plus Theo said the thing about asking people out.’

‘Theo gave you dating advice?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Which was…’

‘Something like ‘tell him you’re dating, ignore his stupid mouth, then kiss his stupid mouth’ I think.’ Nolan counted out the steps on his fingers. Corey dissolved into a fit of giggles.

‘Nolan, can you even reach Brett’s face with your face? I can’t believe I just said that as a serious sentence.’ Mason said.

‘What? He’s not that tall.’ Nolan took a moment to think—Brett did kind of tower over him the few times they were on the lacrosse field. ‘Okay, maybe he is. I just need a stool or something.’

‘Or, just a thought here, you could get real dating advice from people with experience instead of a guy who was raised by a bunch of evil, paranormal dudes in steampunk masks.’ Mason said.

‘That’s what he meant.’ Nolan said, thinking about when Theo had made the quip about where he grew up.

‘What?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Okay, well, if you want some real advice on how to talk to Brett, we’re more than happy to help.’ 

‘Not me.’ Corey said, backing away, ‘I learned my lesson with Theo and Liam.’

‘This is totally different.’ Mason said.

‘See you in Spanish.’ Corey winked and vanished. Nolan’s eyes widened—that always freaked him out.

‘Okay, so here’s what you have to do—ignore him.’ Mason said.

‘Huh?’ Nolan blinked in confusion. 

‘Ignore him and it’ll drive him crazy and then he’ll come to you. You have the advantage.’ Mason clapped his hands.

‘But he doesn't know I exist as it is. And he spends most of his time avoiding everyone.’ Nolan said.

‘Yeah, that is a problem.’

They both turned as someone cleared their throat. Nolan blinked rapidly, unsure how to process the tall boy standing right behind them holding a book in one hand and his bag in the other.

‘Brett! Hi.’ Mason smiled, folding his hands behind his back. The werewolf glared at Mason.

‘Well I was just… going.’ Mason leaned in an whispered in Nolan’s ear as he passed ‘Get a running start and make a jump for his face.’

They watched as Mason bolted around the corner, leaving them alone.

‘You’ve been watching me.’ Brett said.

‘Okay, that’s just stupid not fair.’ Nolan said.

‘Mind telling me why?’

‘I… I’m…’ Nolan felt his tongue twist up. Stupid Theo telling him all the stupid things werewolves could do. 

Brett folded his arms, eyes cutting into Nolan.

‘I’m worried. About you.’

‘You. You’re worried about me.’ Brett said, tone uncertain.

‘You’re always alone, and you don’t come to pack meetings or practice, and I know you’re probably sad but I like you and when I see you alone it upsets me and so I thought I could watch you and find a way to have a conversation that wasn’t just me endlessly talking like what is happening now and oh god I’m embarrassed.’ Nolan buried his face in his hands and Brett took a step back—overwhelmed by the volume of words coming from Nolan. He’d barely heard the boy form a sentence before.

‘I… thanks?’ Brett said. Nolan exhaled. He did it.

‘Wait. Did you say you liked me?’ Brett asked.

It wasn’t fair. Werewolves were not fair. Nolan had said so many things and that was what Brett picked out of the relentless stream of words Nolan had control over.

‘Yeah.’ Nolan pressed a hand over his heart.

‘What are you doing?’ Brett asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

‘I’m umm… covering up my heart. So you can’t hear how crazy it’s beating right now.’ 

Brett shook his head as a deep laugh filled the air. Nolan felt self conscious. He wanted to drop his hand. Instead he clutched it tighter to his chest—it didn’t feel like Brett was making fun of him, and the sound of the boy’s laughter was clear and genuine, making Nolan blush at the thought he’d helped cheer him up at least a bit.

‘That doesn’t work.’ Brett said, stepping closer. His eyes looked Nolan over, the soft smile now a permeant fixture on his face. He reached out, stopping when Nolan flinched. He didn’t mean too, but there was still some fear lingering. He had seen Liam and Theo tear through a dozen hunters, and even though those fangs and claws weren’t aimed at him the idea of it scared him.

A dark shadow crossed Brett’s eyes. The werewolf let his hand fall back to his side, surprised when Nolan grabbed it, meeting the boy’s eyes. Nolan took Brett’s hand and pressed it to the side of his face where he thought the taller boy was going for initially.

Brett exhaled, breath warming Nolan’s skin. The werewolf’s hands were large and his fingers were long, the tips buried in Nolan’s hair as he cradled the boy’s cheek. Brett’s thumb touched the freckles on Nolan’s face, then brushed against his long eyelashes. Nolan wasn’t prepared for the jolt of excitement he got when Brett leaned down, breathing in his scent. He reached out to steady himself, hand landing on Brett’s hip, making the werewolf smile.

He gasped when the werewolf pressed their heads together, nuzzling into Nolan’s cheek. Brett’s lips were next to Nolan’s ear.

‘You’re afraid of me.’ Brett’s voice was barely a whisper. 

‘A little.’ Nolan admitted. He knew that Brett would be able to tell if he was lying.

Brett leaned back, a sly smile on his face, reminding Nolan of the old Brett. He knew if he was bold enough to drag the tall boy into a storage closet then and there they would be making out instantly. But Nolan wasn’t that brave. And that wasn’t exactly what he wanted.

Brett reached out, running his thumb across Nolan’s lower lip. It was hard to resist the handsome werewolf, but Nolan wouldn’t be deterred.

He used both hands to grip Brett’s hand and pull it away. Brett tilted his head, amused and watching closely.

‘Why do you keep avoiding everyone?’ Nolan asked. Everything broke in an instant. Brett’s smile faded and he looked more tired than before.

'I can't be around them right now. Scott and the others. I know they tried to save her... Every time I look at them I remember.' Brett said.

'What about me?' Nolan said, 'We can hang out. Or whatever.'

Brett gave him a smile. 'Maybe.'

'Or you could talk to Theo. He really helped me.'

'Helped you do what?'

'To not be afraid to ask you out. Kinda. Which I did. I think?' Nolan said.

'Theo does have a unique perspective.' Brett said.

'I didn't do it right.' Nolan mumbled.

'Listen,' Brett said, 'I have to go. I'll see you around.'

He looked down at his feet, then turned, heading back across the field, away from Nolan.

Nolan bit his lip—should he run after Brett? What was he supposed to do? He should have just stuck to the Theo plan! Now it looked like he was stuck with the Mason plan. Which he thought was pretty stupid. But what else could he do? He knew that Brett was sad. He knew that he was in pain.

‘Oh screw it.’ Nolan said, dropping low and charging like it was the final few seconds of a lacrosse game. Brett was lost in thought and didn’t hear Nolan coming until the last second. Nolan didn’t know if it was luck, or if he just caught Brett on a day where his werewolf reflexes were slow, but he jumped at the boy and managed to get close without being shredded to pieces. The kiss was not quite a kiss—Nolan was aiming for Brett’s lips, but he overshot.

Brett grabbed Nolan’s waist, trying to stabilize them and failing. They fell over, crashing into the neatly trimmed grass. Nolan felt the wind get knocked out of him. He didn’t move, laying on top of the taller boy, burying his embarrassed face in Brett’s chest. He felt the boy’s chest jolt as a chuckle escaped his lips. 

‘Did you just kiss my nose?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did you mean to?’

‘No.’

‘Didn’t think so.’

‘You were leaving. I panicked.’

‘I see.’

‘I don’t want you to leave. I like you.’

‘Which you’ve mentioned before. Maybe five minutes ago.’

‘Do you… could you like me?’ Nolan asked, looking up at Brett. The werewolf frowned. In a blur of motion he had Nolan flipped onto the grass, looming over top of him. Bret had tossed him with no effort. The werewolf leaned in, face running along the side of Nolan’s neck up to his face. He could feel Brett’s slight stubble against his skin, making him shiver and squirm.

‘That tickles.’

Brett smiled down at him.

'I do like you, Nolan. It's just been tough.' 

'I get it.' Nolan ran a finger along Brett's jawline, exploring.

‘I liked you before all this, you know.’

‘I know.’

‘Are you going to run away again?’

‘No.’ Brett said rolling over so he was laying beside Nolan and closing his eyes. ‘I think I’m good here.’

Nolan watched the clouds drift through the sky. He could hear a whistle blow in the distance as students took to the far field. He moved his hand, fingers searching through the blades of grass for Brett’s hand.

The lanky wolf moved his hand within Nolan’s reach, letting the boy thread their fingers together. A small smile grew on Nolan’s face as he listened to Brett’s breathing. Holding hands was nice.

From the bleachers Theo nudged Liam. They’d been making out in the shadows while Liam had a free period, narrowing avoiding detection when they’d spotted Nolan and Brett, watching the whole thing unfold.

Theo opened his mouth to speak, cut off by an angry glare from Liam—Brett would hear anything they said. Theo fished out his phone and raised an eyebrow. Liam waited for Theo to send the text, reading it carefully.

**I taught him that.**

Liam rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back in his pocket and pulling Theo into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nolan wants a proper kiss and to cheer up Brett and Theo hatches a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more fluff...and another secret part to come!

‘Nolan, that’s more coffee creamer than I’ve seen any one use. I mean, collectively. Not in a single sitting.’ Liam said. They were sitting outside a cafe, small table taken up by two large cups of coffee and a half-eaten cookie. Nolan was obsessively adding coffee creamer and sugar to his coffee. Liam was surprised there was any coffee left in it at all.

‘This is how I like it.’ Nolan said, adding even more sugar.

‘It won’t even taste like coffee.’

‘I hate coffee.’ Nolan said, wrinkling up his nose.

‘What? Why did you order it then?’ Liam sighed.

‘You were buying and I didn’t want to get something else, because it might be more expensive than what you were ordering and that would be bad, so I just said I was going to get what you got and now I’ll fix it.’

Liam sipped his coffee, blinking as Nolan stared at him. If the boy was waiting for a response he’d need to wait a minute until Liam processed the barrage for words. Lately Nolan had been hanging out with Brett, and the anxious silence followed by a burst of verbal onslaught had become the norm. Theo thought it was hilarious. Liam found it confusing.

Nolan had been coming more and more out of his shell after Brett agreed to spend time with him. They weren’t officially going out yet—something that Nolan worried about every second of the day. Liam was surprised by the entire series of events. Brett was always such a dick to him. Until recently anyway, now there was a begrudged respect between the two, but it didn’t exactly inspire the best conversation or sharing of intimate details. Liam always thought Brett was a charmer—moving from one person to the next without getting too attached. He’d heard a few rumours that made him think of Brett more of a “love then leave” type. After all, he never had a boyfriend or girlfriend for more than two weeks at most. He was concerned that Brett would use Nolan and toss him aside. But so far they’d only kissed once on the field. Which Theo also thought was hilarious.

‘Nolan, you can order something else if you want—I don’t care. I said it was my treat.’ Nolan bit his lip, a sign that he was about to give in. He just needed a bit of nudging.

‘Nolan, go order what ever crazy, sugary drink I know you want.’ Liam said, pulling out a ten dollar bill. ‘My treat. Seriously.’

Nolan beamed and stood, ‘Do you want anything else?’

‘I’m good.’ Liam said. 

In a few minutes Nolan came back with a huge cup of multi-coloured froth that hurt Liam’s eyes to look at. But Nolan seemed calmer and happier.

‘So, what’s this secret meeting about?’ Liam asked, watching Nolan drink half of his crazy drink through a huge straw. It took a second before the boy could answer.

‘I have a question.’ He mumbled

‘Shoot.’ Liam winced as Nolan glared at him. He was touchy when he thought they were teasing him about being a hunter. ‘Didn’t mean it like that. Go ahead.’

‘You knew Brett from before… what does he like?’

‘What do you mean?’ Liam asked.

‘Like, what does he like to do? I want to do something fun. To cheer him up.’ Nolan took another pull of his impossibly sweet drink. Liam leaned back in his chair, rubbing his knees.

‘Well, he went out a lot.’

‘Like to the mall?’

‘Err, no. Sinema.’ Liam said.

‘The club?’

‘You’ve seriously never been there?’ Liam asked. Nolan shook his head. He should be too surprised—they were technically too young to be there, plus Nolan wasn’t exactly the type to even want to go to a club.

‘We should all go!’ Nolan smiled. Liam slid down the back of his chair.

‘Nolan, do you know what kind of place Sinema is?’

‘Yeah it’s like a nightclub.’

‘A very gay night club.’ Liam said.

‘Oh.’ Nolan said. ‘Well, that’s okay.’

‘Are you sure? It can be a bit overwhelming.’ Liam thought it would be good to give him a bit of advance warning. 

‘Brett likes to go there?’

‘He used to. I don’t think he’s been back since everything happened. None of us have.’ Liam said.

‘Then we should all go!’

‘I don’t know if that’s going to be the best idea.’

‘Why not? We can all relax and party.’

‘Werewolves can’t get drunk.’ Liam said.

‘What?’ Nolan was positive now that life wasn’t fair.

‘Healing kicks in too fast.’ Liam tossed a bit of cookie in his mouth, chewing, ‘There’s a way tho. But it’s a pain. And it involves wolfsbane.’

Nolan pushed his drink away, face a mask. ‘No.’

Liam nodded, looking at his coffee. He thought that Nolan might not be keen on the idea after the whole incident with Jiang and Tierney. Part of him wanted to shield Nolan from any reminder of what he had done—he knew from how withdrawn Theo could get at an off hand comment from Stiles. Nolan was similar, but Scott had made a point of telling him not to skirt around the topic with the former hunter. It was important to keep things out in the open so they could be dealt with. Liam could manage that with Nolan in small doses, he failed completely when it came to protecting Theo.

‘What’s the point of sneaking in if you can’t drink anyway?’ Nolan asked.

‘Dancing?’ Liam said.

‘Brett likes to dance?’

Liam thought back to the different times he’d seen the werewolf there always dancing or grinding on someone, working up a sweat beneath the flashing lights.

‘Brett likes lots of things.’

‘Is that like you tying to tell me he’s bi? Because I knew that.’ Nolan said.

‘Yes. Yes, that’s it.’ Liam said. It kind of was. There was also the hooking up part but he didn’t think Nolan would want to hear about that from him.

‘So you’re okay if I talk Brett into going out?’

‘Why would it need to be okay with me?’ Liam asked, looking at Nolan. The boy was biting his lip, not quite meeting Liam’s eyes. 

‘Oh no. No way.’

‘Please! I need you and Theo there for moral support. Plus I have zero idea what I’m doing.’

‘Dude, you must’ve gone out before, even if it wasn’t Sinema.’ Liam said.

Nolan shook his head. ‘I’ve never actually um… Brett is my first boyfriend. Maybe? I mean I want him to be. And I know he likes me. And I want to get to know him more. And maybe kiss him, too.’

‘Okay. Stop. I get it.’ Liam said, screwing his eyes shut. Picturing Brett and Nolan kissing wasn’t something he needed to think of. His brain was cruel though, and when he opened his eyes it was all he could picture.

‘Gah!’ He tilted back in his chair, stopped abruptly by a strong hand.

‘That was nearly fatal.’ Theo said, sliding into the empty seat next to Nolan.

‘I would have healed.’ Liam muttered under his breath.

‘I meant fatal to your reputation: “Local man tips over in chair; nation dies of laughter”.’ Theo said.

Nolan didn’t miss the look that passed between them. He frowned—he hadn’t thought about how hard it would be to keep something like a relationship a secret, especially from the people that were closest. He was no werewolf but now that he was aware of it he could see the small gestures and looks that Theo and Liam made as plain as day. Even now their hands were resting next to each other on the table, Theo’s index finger twitching like it wanted to move towards Liam’s. No, it wasn’t fair at all.

‘We’re going to Sinema.’ Nolan said.

‘We’re what now?’ Theo asked, tearing his eyes off of Liam.

‘I want to cheer Brett up so we’re all gonna go out together.’ Nolan said.

‘And who is included in all of us?’ Theo asked.

‘You and Liam, and Mason, and Corey.’

‘So the… the pink wolves of the pack?’ Liam put one word in front of the other carefully. Theo turned slowly, lifting an eyebrow. ‘What?’

‘Awful, Dunbar. Just… awful.’ Theo said.

‘It’s a good idea. But what if Mason and Corey don’t want to come. It would be pretty strange if it was just the four of us.’ Liam said.

‘Don’t want to what?’ Corey asked as he and Mason walked up to the table.

‘Jeez Corey! Stop showing up out of nowhere.’ Liam said.

‘But I’ve been texting you for like twenty minutes. And we waved from across the street. And Mason called you name like three seconds ago.’ Corey frowned.

‘I thought you were supposed to have super hearing.’ Nolan asked, confused.

‘Okay, I’m feeling threatened here.’ Liam said.

‘No, you’re feeling stupid.’ Theo said, stealing Liam’s coffee.

‘Hey!’

‘To the Theo go the spoils.’

‘Okay, don’t refer to yourself in the third person. It’s creepy. And sounds evil.’

‘So what are we not wanting to do again?’ Mason asked.

‘Nolan wants us to all go to Sinema to cheer Brett up. I told him you guys probably wouldn’t be into it.’ Liam said.

‘What? Why?’ Mason asked.

‘Because you’re a boring old married couple now.’ Theo said.

‘What does that make you?’

‘Newlyweds.’ Theo said without missing a blink, making Liam spit out his coffee.

‘You guys are bad at secrets, you know that?’ Liam said, cleaning the coffee off his hoodie and the table.

‘So that’s a yes?’ Nolan asked.

‘Sure, we haven’t been out in forever. It’ll be a guys night!’ Corey said.

‘If you can convince Brett.’ Mason said with a smile. ‘Text later.’

Corey gave a wave as they headed down the sidewalk.

‘I have to go change.’ Liam said looking down at his clothes. He glared at Theo, ’This is your fault.’ 

Theo smirked and watched Liam storm off. He grabbed Nolan’s colourful drink and took a deep pull, eyes widening.

‘That! That is…’ Theo paused, then decided he liked it and took another drink.

‘How do I convince Brett to go to Sinema? He barely hangs out with me. I don’t even think he talks to anyone else.’ Nolan sighed.

‘What do you do when you hang out?’

‘He reads. Sometimes we hold hands.’ 

‘That’s it?’

‘Sometimes I make toast for us.’

Theo rubbed his temples.

‘He hasn’t made a move at all?’

‘Well last week he kissed my forehead. And he keeps smelling me? Oh, and he took one of my shirts to wear. But it definitely doesn’t fit him. Is that like, normal?’

Theo shrugged. There was no way Brett wasn’t into Nolan if he wanted his scent around. No werewolf would keep something so personal close by if they didn’t want to be reminded of the person constantly. He wondered how Brett saw the relationship. He’d been around more, and seemed more stable than usual. Theo knew that the kind of pain that came from losing someone could be devastating, mostly because he’d used it as a tool in the past, but now with Liam around it was one of his biggest fears. it was hard to imagine the gravity of that kind of pain. Healing would take a long time, especially if Brett was alone. If he was a packless omega Theo doubted he would have survived at all. But with the pack nearby and Nolan to anchor him, Brett would heal faster, though emotional pain was more complicated than physical pain. It was easy to see when a bone was healing, or if it was crooked and needed to be re-set. A heart, well, that was almost impossible to see.

‘If he keeps your scent around he likes you. More than a little.’ Theo said.

‘Okay.’ Nolan blushed. Though they hadn’t gotten any more intimate Brett did have a habit of running his fingers through Nolan’s hair. It usually made the boy look like a disheveled mess, but it soothed him more than anything else he’d experienced. Those were the afternoons he looked forward to. But he’d glanced up more than once from where his head was resting in the werewolf’s lap as Brett read, looking up at his face, his eyes, his lips. Wishing for a kiss that actually ended up in their lips meeting.

‘I want him to kiss me!’ Nolan blurted out. A woman passing by jumped back, startled. The small dog she was walking started to bark like crazy. Theo peered down at it, grinning wide to expose his teeth as he flashed his eyes. The dog sat on its haunches, panting in submission. The woman scowled at them, picking up her dog and walking fast down the sidewalk.

‘Still no action on that front, huh.’ Theo said.

‘No. I keep…. I want to but then I can’t and I think he knows I’m gonna, so I stop. And then I get upset and he gets upset because he can smell I’m upset or whatever and I ruin things.’

‘Nolan what do you do before bed every night?’ Theo asked. A pink blush spread across the boy’s cheeks. He opened his mouth to answer before Theo cut him off.

‘NOT that. I mean, do you think a lot before you go to sleep.’

‘Yeah.’

‘About Brett?’

‘Yeah. And like what will happen if I try to kiss him. Or all the different things that might happen if we go on a date. Or what could go wrong if like my parents don’t like him.’

Theo nodded. The kid was definitely a worrier.

‘Okay, I’m going tell you exactly what to do, so you can stop thinking about it.’

Nolan gave him a hesitant look.

‘What? I told you how to ask him out and that worked, didn’t it?’

‘I guess so.’

‘I mean I didn’t tell you to charge him like a rhino… but whatever works.’ 

‘You saw that?!’ 

‘Oh. Maybe I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.’ Theo tried to remember the conversation Liam had with him about witnessing the awkward incident. Was it, don’t tell Nolan or tell Nolan. Well it didn’t matter now.

‘Anyway, it worked. So my advice is gold. I’m giving you gold here, Nolan. Free gold.’ Theo said. The boy still looked uncertain.

‘Alright.’ He did have to admit that as weird as Theo’s advice was it had kind of worked. What could it hurt to give it another try?

‘Okay, so go to Sinema, and you’re in your hottest outfit. Do you have anything besides what you usually wear?’ Theo asked, looking at Nolan’s clothes.

‘What’s wrong with what I wear?’

‘Never mind. Liam has some clothes we can steal.’

‘Okay? How does this help me?’

‘Alcohol, yes or no?’

‘No.’ 

‘Okay, cool. Cool.’ Theo tapped his finger on the table. ‘Okay, can you dance?’

‘Umm, no?’

‘Nolan, buddy, you’re not giving me much to go on here.’ Theo said. Nolan started to complain but Theo waved him off.

‘Got it—you’ve got this squishy innocent thing going on, so we’ll just dress you up a bit. Make Brett see you’re cute but sexy, too.’

‘Huh?’ Nolan made a strangled noise.

‘Are you ripped? Stand up.’ Theo waved his finger. Nolan reluctantly stood. Theo grabbed the hem of his shirt then paused before lifting it. Liam had given him a hundred talks about manners. ‘Can I?’

Nolan gave a shy nod. Theo lifted the boy’s shirt—Nolan was indeed ripped.

‘Perfect! Awesome.’ Theo nodded. This could work. And if he could show Scott and the rest of them that Nolan was more than harmless, he was a good ally and could be a part of the pack, then he’d be able to prove the same for himself. And maybe he and Liam could stop sneaking around, which was a bit selfish, but he did think Nolan and Brett would be a good match.

‘But how do I convince Brett to even go?’ Nolan asked, smoothing out his shirt.

‘Leave that to me.’ Theo grinned, finishing off Nolan’s drink. The chimera shivered at the pure amount of sugar—Nolan must do a million sit ups to burn it all off. Which explained the ripped thing. Now he just had to corner Brett and put the rest of the plan into action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which puppies go to Sinema and Nolan gets a kiss and thiam is exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of swearing and some racy stuff but nothing explicit. So maybe consider this one rated Teen?

Brett was hard to find. Theo had been following his scent for half of the day but the werewolf was always one step ahead. If Theo didn’t know any better he’d blame it on some sort of trick Satomi had taught her pack. Brett was good at concealing his scent—Theo was lucky to catch a trail at all. But then again Brett hadn’t been at the top of his game since Lori died.

He didn’t have to worry about finding Brett it turned out, he ran into him as soon as he gave up looking, nearly running into the tall boy. Theo cursed himself for not paying more attention.

Theo stepped back—he had never been super friendly with the werewolf. Part of him disliked Brett for being a born werewolf. Old Theo would have tried to destroy things that upset him. Now Theo forced a smile—it wouldn’t do to scare Brett off with stupid thoughts that came from his own issues. He was sure Nolan’s heart would break if he failed.

‘Theo.’ Brett said, folding his arms. Okay, so maybe they had a little bit of history. Theo had seen Brett at Sinema. And they had kind of danced together briefly before Theo had to haul Josh out of there. But those were different times and Theo was a different person now.

‘Brett.’ Theo stood his ground. The werewolf raised his eyebrows, before letting his shoulders drop.

‘I know I’ve been missing pack meetings. I just needed some time to myself.’ Brett said.

‘Yeah, don’t care.’ Theo said.

‘What do you want then?’

‘A bunch of us are going to Sinema. I thought you might want to come. Let loose a little.’

‘Pass.’ Brett said, a hard look on his face.

‘That’s a shame.’ Theo smirked. Brett tilted his head.

‘Why’s that?’

‘Well we’re kind of an odd number right now and Nolan’s probably going to get a bit lonely.’ Theo said, ‘But don’t worry, he’s a good looking guy. I’m sure he can find someone to keep him company.’

He felt the tension in the air instantly. As hot as Brett was he was frightening when he was angry. Theo fought the urge to step back and give him space. This was what he was hoping for.

‘If you change your mind we’ll be heading over around 10 tonight.’ Theo said before turning and walking away. Even though in wolf language turning your back implied trust, Theo felt like it was only more likely to get a set of claws jabbed into him.

###

‘I look stupid.’ Nolan said, looking in Liam’s mirror. Theo was right—they were close enough in size and build to share clothes. Liam sat on the bed. He’d been trying to dress Nolan for over an hour to make him look hotter. So far all he’d managed was to make him look like a mismatched mannequin. Liam didn’t understand—all the clothes he was using looked good on him. At least he thought they did. Or maybe they didn’t. Was he going out looking like Nolan did all of the time and no one had told him? No, Theo would have told him for sure. Probably in the meanest way possible. It had to be something else.

‘What did you do to this poor boy?’ Mason asked coming up the stairs into Liam’s room.

‘It’s not that bad.’ Liam protested.

‘He looks like the 90s grunge and your emo phase had a forbidden love child.’ Mason shook his head. Liam pouted.

‘I’m like half-gay. So I should have some fashion sense.’ Liam insisted.

‘That’s not how it works. At all. And being bi doesn’t make you half gay. It makes you bi.’ Mason said.

‘Semiotics.’ Liam waves him off.

‘Do you mean semantics?’ Corey asked. Liam blinked.

‘No. Leave me alone.’

‘Why don’t you go find your boyfriend while we help Nolan…un-do this, whatever happened.’ Mason said.

Liam stomped down stairs. They were being totally unfair—he had a good sense of fashion. Or a decent one at least. He could dress himself. Maybe he was just bad at dressing other people.

Theo opened the door, kicking off his sneakers.

‘Hey.’ Liam said.

‘Why are you sulking?’ Theo asked.

‘Do I dress bad?’

Theo looked off in thought before sliding his hand under Liam’s shirt.

‘Hey!’ Liam blushed. ‘What the hell?’

‘Just confirming that you’re ripped.’ Theo said, heading to the kitchen.

‘What for?’

‘So I could forget how bad you dress.’ Theo said, grabbing a granola bar and leaning against the counter.

‘Dick.’

Theo winked. ‘Guys are upstairs?’

‘Giving Nolan a make over. Because I can’t apparently.’ Liam folded his arms. Theo chuckled and walked up behind the beta, wrapping his arms around him. He leaned in, resting his chin in the crook of Liam’s neck.

‘You’re an idiot, Dunbar.’ He whispered, feeling the werewolf stiffen. ‘But you’re my idiot.’

Liam relaxed back into Theo’s embrace. He tilted his head back, turning at an awkward angle.

‘Are you trying to steal a kiss?’

‘You’re not in the right place.’

‘Where is the right place?’ Theo asked with a smile.

‘Here.’ Liam broke Theo’s hold and spun around to face the chimera before brushing his lips against Theo’s. Before the chimera could kiss back he moved away, earning a sly smile from Theo.

‘Careful, Dunbar.’ Liam laughed in response, ready to run when Mason stomped on the floor.

‘Shut up. You’ll ruin Nolan’s ballroom entrance.’ 

Liam straightened up. Theo took the chance to slap his butt with the flat of his hand. Mason glared at them and Liam hissed through his teeth at the sharp pain while Theo looked on, completely innocent.

‘I’m not going down there.’ Nolan whispered to Corey.

‘You look hot! It’ll be fine. It’s just Theo and Liam.’ The other boy encouraged.

‘ “Just Theo and Liam” .’ The beta folded his arms. Theo rolled his eyes.

Nolan came down the stairs, looking completely uncomfortable. They’d gotten him into a pair of Liam’s older jeans, not quite skinny but more flattering than the baggy ones Liam had dressed him in. They’d gone with a plain t-shirt, a bit small for Liam but fitting Nolan in a way that made it look like it was made for him. Corey had done his hair, carefully grooming it into a style that made Nolan look more mature.

‘Is that… eyeliner?’ Liam asked.

‘I told you it was stupid!’ Nolan said, turning to go back upstairs only to be blocked by Mason and Corey. Mason shot a look at Liam.

‘Nolan, come here.’ Theo’s voice was gentle but firm. Nolan sighed and turned, heading all the way down the stairs and stopping in front of Theo. The chimera circled him, giving a nod of approval. 

‘You look hot. Don’t listen to Liam—we’ve already established he has no taste.’

‘You guys suck.’ Liam said. ‘I’m waiting in the car.’

‘Wait, Liam!’ Mason yelled as the werewolf stormed off. He looked at Theo.

‘We still have to dress him.’

###

Sinema was always intense. The front of the club was packed—music was pounding and the walls were filled with scenes from old movies. Mason got them in through the back door, slipping one of the bartenders a few bills as they passed.

Nolan’s eyes widened—he’d never seen so many people in such a small space at the same time outside of school. And never with such little clothing. Everyone was gorgeous and the music was so loud.

He promptly turned to leave, Theo gripping his shoulders and holding him at arm’s length. Nolan gave him a funny look.

‘Brett wouldn’t be very happy if he smells me on you.’ Theo said. While they’d dressed Liam they’d washed the clothes and made Nolan take another shower. Which meant they had to re-do his hair and eyeliner all over again. Theo had to talk him into letting them reapply it. Mason was annoyed until Liam explained that if he smelled another guy’s scent on Theo he would be likely to flip out. In the end they agreed it was best to get Nolan and his outfit squeaky clean. 

‘What if he’s not here?’ Nolan asked.

‘He’ll be here. Trust me.’ Theo said, scanning the room.

‘How do you know?’

‘He knows you’re here. He’ll come.’ Theo said.

‘You want a drink?’ Mason asked Nolan.

‘Umm…’ 

‘Just one, for courage. No pressure though if you don’t want to.’ Mason said.

‘Maybe just one.’

Mason gave him a thumbs up, disappearing to the bar.

Nolan found a place against the wall. Liam gave him a look as Theo pulled him onto the dance floor. He gave him a smile to let Liam know he was okay. Mason set a shot in front of him with a huge grin on his face.

‘To Nolan!’

‘To feeling awkward.’ Nolan muttered. He watched Mason toss back his shot, copying him. The liquid burned his throat, making him cough. Mason hovered, giving him a reassuring smile. Corey waited a few feet away, head nodding to the music.

‘Go.’ Nolan said.

‘What?’

‘Go dance!’ 

‘You sure?’

‘I’m cool.’ Nolan said. Mason smiled and grabbed Corey, heading to the dance floor. Nolan watched the crowd, looking for Brett. Most of the patrons were guys, with several women dancing full blast to the music. The bartenders were all shirtless, working under a blacklight. Nolan tapped his foot to the music.

‘You’re way too pretty to be hanging here alone.’ The voice was deep. Nolan looked up. The guy was tall, but not as tall as Brett. He was shirtless, sweat glistening across his chest. He slicked his medium length blond hair back and leaned in towards Nolan.

‘Where’s your date?’

‘Umm, I don’t know.’

‘Stood up, huh? Dude, that sucks.’

‘I guess.’

‘Well, I’m known to be a good temp date in a pinch.’ He winked at Nolan. The boy felt his cheeks flush. ‘You’re adorable.’

The song changed, slower and more intimate but still full of energy. The stranger took Nolan’s chin, looking at his face.

‘You should get rid of the eyeliner.’

‘I think it’s hot.’ Brett said from behind the stranger, who nearly stumbled backwards at the sight of the tall boy. He looked from Brett to Nolan and back to Brett.

‘You can have him bro.’ Brett narrowed his eyes, watching the guy disappear back into the throng of people on the dance floor. He turned back to Nolan, eyes darting across the boy’s face. He took a step closer, leaving little space between him and Nolan, leaning in beside the boy’s neck to inhale his scent. Nolan felt his heart hammering in his chest.

‘Sorry I’m late.’ Brett whispered. He let is hands rest on the dip of Nolan’s waist.

‘It’s okay.’ Nolan swallowed.

‘You look nice.’ Brett practically purred in his ear. Nolan blushed harder than normal. Could werewolves purr? Or was it more of a happy growl?

‘So do you.’ Nolan said. Brett’s t-shirt hugged his chest, a small bit of skin exposed where the shit was riding up, showing off the band of his underwear and the belt holding up his jeans.

Brett smiled, nuzzling Nolan’s cheek. He could feel the werewolf’s warm breath. This was it, Brett was going to kiss him for real. He felt Brett’s lips almost touching his. The werewolf’s tongue darted out, swiping across Nolan’s upper lip before darting back to his mouth to taste the boy.

Brett chuckled.

‘What?’ 

‘Vodka?’

‘It was Mason’s idea.’ Nolan whined. He was so close. Brett pulled back a bit, eyes darting to the dance floor. He smiled at Nolan and held out his hand.

‘I’m not a good dancer.’

‘It’s easy. I’ll show you.’ Brett took his hand, leading him to the middle of the crowd. Nolan panicked as people jostled against him. Brett maneuvered around, using his body as a buffer between the masses and Nolan. The boy stood there awkwardly, not moving. Brett put his hands on Nolan’s hips again.

‘Just move your body with the music.’ Brett pulled Nolan closer, pressing his cheek to the shorter boy’s. Nolan slowly loosened up, leaning into Brett and moving with the music.

‘Mmm, that’s better.’ The werewolf slid the tips of his fingers under the hem of Nolan’s shirt, pressing into his warm skin. Nolan gasped and fell forward into Brett’s chest, causing him to smirk. 

The music grew in intensity. Nolan couldn’t hear anything but the bass, moving his body along with Brett’s, mimicking the taller boy’s motions. Brett raised his arms, holding Nolan’s hands above his head as the smiled at each other, working up a sweat. After several songs Nolan was drenched. Brett pushed against his chest, making some space between them. He met Nolan’s eyes and reached down pulling the boy’s shirt off. Nolan felt a little shy, looking down, but Brett’s finger drew his gaze back up. The taller boy smiled wide before pulling his own shirt off and tucking it into his belt.

Nolan reached out, hand hovering over Brett’s chest. Brett pulled Nolan’s hand to him gently, moving with the flow of the song. He could feel Brett’s heartbeat. Brett grinned and bit his bottom lip, leaning in as he snaked his hand behind Nolan’s neck, lightly gripping his nape. Brett tilted his head, kissing Nolan’s chin, making the boy shiver in anticipation. When Brett looked up his eyes were gold, making Nolan’s breath catch in his throat. The other boy was looked hotter than ever, and slightly dangerous. 

Brett moved closer, pressing his lips to Nolan’s neck, travelling up to his jaw. Nolan felt a long fang graze his skin and his heart skipped a beat. Brett moved back, looking into his eyes before bending down, softly kissing Nolan’s lips. Nolan surprised himself when he used both arms to wrap behind Brett’s head, pulling the werewolf towards him with a hunger. He opened his mouth, letting Brett in deep. He could feel the werewolf’s fangs with his tongue—it frightened him and thrilled him at the same time.

When the kiss ended and Brett pulled back to give Nolan some air he had a languid smile on his face.

‘Do it again.’ Nolan said, voice low. He knew Brett could hear him.

‘What?’ The boy asked, dancing around Nolan. ‘This?’

He pulled Nolan into another deep kiss. Brett’s fangs dragged gently across his lower lip as he pulled away, coming back to place a soft kiss on Nolan’s swollen lips. 

‘Here.’ Mason smiled at them, holding out a large bottle of water. Brett took it, smiling. He twisted the top open and raised it up, winking at Nolan. He tipped the bottle, water spilling out. Nolan laughed, opening his mouth and getting a gulp of ice-cold water. He pushed Brett’s chest when it was too much, cold water splashing his face. The werewolf smirked and took a deep drink before turning his attention back to Nolan, hugging the boy close as they swayed with the music.

Nolan closed his eyes. Brett’s chest was warm and the smell of his sweat was everywhere. He wondered if that was what werewolves smelled all of the time when they were around people. He liked Brett’s smell.

‘Are you sniffing me?’ Brett laughed.

‘You do it to me.’ Nolan said.

‘I’m a werewolf.’ Brett growled in Nolans ear, giving it a small nip.

Nolan smiled. Mason and Corey were dancing beside them, into the music. Beside them Theo was dancing around Liam, leaning in for a kiss whenever the music brought them close enough. Theo’s shirt was off, sweat glistening, hair slicked back. Liam’s hair was plastered to his head, a huge smile on his face. He moved with the minimal amount of coordination he could manage, fingers grazing Theo’s abs teasingly.

‘Liam?’ The voice came from the other side of Nolan. ‘Theo?!’

The boys turned, dancing slowing to a halt as they took in the sight of a shirtless Stiles. Standing behind him was Derek, a smug grin on his face. They looked down, seeing Stiles' hand entwined with Derek's.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Stiles yelled.

‘Dancing.’ Theo broke the silence. Stiles' eyes darted from one of them to the other, trying to process what was going on. He looked at Liam, trying to figure out if Theo had tricked him into dancing. Or making out. Or getting half naked. Liam gave a sheepish grin and pulled Theo into his body, answering the unspoken question.

‘What about you?’ Brett asked, keeping Nolan close.

‘Trying to dance.’ Derek said, glancing at Stiles, ‘And failing miserably.’

‘It’s not my fault you move too fast to keep up with!’

‘Stiles, you were on the lacrosse team. You should be able to keep up on the dance floor.’

They stood in silence, music humming around them as the party continued. Nolan looked at them all. He felt Brett’s hand around the bare skin of his waist. He didn’t want to stop, pulling Brett to the side. The werewolf took no convincing to continue their dance. Mason and Corey shrugged and found the beat of the song, letting whatever was going to unfold happen.

Stiles glared at Liam and Theo, looking down at their clasped hands. ‘We’re so gonna have a talk tomorrow.’ 

Theo pulled the beta close, kissing him deeply in front of Stiles, who turned away, scent coloured with embarrassment. Theo finished, pulling back. 

‘What the hell?’ Liam asked.

‘Stiles hates public displays of affection.’ Theo kissed the tip of Liam’s nose.

‘We’re gonna get it tomorrow.’ Liam said. Theo pulled the shorter boy close, looking over Liam’s shoulder at Nolan and Brett who were speaking in whispers, fingers touching exposed skin. Corey and Mason were lost to the world and even Stiles and Derek were moving together on the dance floor, there evolved werewolf trying his best to get the stiff human to loosen up.

‘We’ll be fine.’ Theo said. There was definitely strength in numbers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a cuddle puddle, a naked Brett, Derek enlists thiam to cook, and visitors show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people are naked sometimes. Like Brett. Brett likes to be naked. But there is no scandal!

Theo stirred. He could feel Liam’s arms wrapped around him, the beta’s chest was pressed into his back. The sun was peeking through the window, warming their skin. Theo felt safe—Liam’s scent surrounded him and he was warm and comfy. After Sinema they’d all ended up at Derek’s loft. The older werewolf had several cots and day beds they’d all moved into the living room without speaking, the instinct to sleep close guiding them. After they’d covered the floor in mattresses and pillows at Liam’s insistence, they’d all ended up in a pile, covered in blankets.

Theo was unprepared for what he saw as he slowly opened his eyes, ready to stretch and greet the day. Stiles was lying across from him, giving him a steely glare from the pile of blankets and Derek that were wrapped around him. Theo snorted and Liam snuggled against him, drawing even more ire from Stiles. Mason snored lightly in his sleep, nose-to-nose with Corey, who had a faint smile as he dreamed.

Theo felt someone move against his feet. A quick glance revealed Nolan, protectively cradled in Brett’s arms. The werewolf was tall enough to hold Nolan and rest his chin on the top of the boy’s head. Theo thought it was disgustingly adorable. He looked back to Stiles, still glaring at him. Theo grinned and kissed Liam’s arm. He was surprised to see Stiles’ frown deepen—it seemed impossible.

Liam woke to Theo’s attention, kissing the back and side of Theo’s neck. The chimera shivered as Liam found his spot, toes curling. From the corner of his eye he saw Stiles soften. Theo grunted. Double standards. He was about to encourage Liam when the beta nuzzled into his neck, coaxing Theo onto his back, pressing their chests together. Liam found his favourite spot, forehead pressed to Theo’s jaw, cheek resting in the crook of the chimera’s neck. After a few seconds their breathing synched up and Theo wrapped his arms around Liam, causing the beta to sigh in contentment. Theo heard Stiles grumble then squeak as Derek wrapped his arms tighter. Maybe things would be alright after all.

After the initial shock of being spotted on the dance floor an uneasy truce was formed. Derek took Stiles’ phone away, preventing him from texting Scott and urging the human to loosen up. Which he did after Theo and Liam found out he had ducked out of hanging with Scott to meet up with Derek. They’d been seeing each other for a few weeks before they’d reached Beacon Hills to help with the hunters, and things continued to grow from there. Stiles wasn’t ready to announce their relationship to the world, and Theo and Liam wanted things to stay quiet for another day at least. After they’d worked things out the party continued.

Nolan and Brett ended up making out in the corner, whispering and smiling at each other for the rest of the night. Liam looked over a few times to make sure they were okay, earning a snarl from Brett. Theo would laugh and pull Liam away before the beta could growl back at being challenged. Brett clearly felt possessive of the human, and since they were being intimate he took Liam’s glances as a challenge.

Mason and Corey made sure they all kept hydrated, though Corey ended up taking over because Mason had too many shots, pointing at the different werewolves and mumbling things he thought. Liam and Corey ended up dragging him to the corner, giving him black coffee to try and sober him up a bit. Theo ended up dancing with Derek, who was a surprisingly good dancer. Stiles fumed until he couldn’t take it anymore and stole Derek back, re-doubling his dance efforts and managing to find a groove.

After Sinema closed they still had some energy, wandering the streets until they crashed in a small park, bickering. Derek gave Brett and Nolan the keys to his loft. The human was drooping in Brett’s arms, half-awake. The others were still working off excitement of the dance floor. Theo remembered chasing Liam through the trees while Mason, slightly more sober, chatted endlessly to Corey about the laws of thermodynamics and how they pertained to a Hellhound’s ability to make fire. Something Corey didn’t seem to interested in, but nodded at his boyfriend, making sure he remained sitting up.

They got to Derek’s loft a few hours later. Nolan was more alert, drinking a glass of water and Brett had pulled out all of the cots Derek told him about. It hadn’t taken long for them to get ready for bed, curling up next to their partners. Theo was fuzzy on the details of what happened exactly, but it felt like a good night, even with Stiles glaring a hole through him every time Derek was there to distract him.

Theo felt Nolan and Brett move, whispering. Nolan got up, heading to the bathroom as Liam’s elbow dug into Theo’s ribs.

‘Ow. Dunbar. Watch it.’ Theo swatted the beta. Liam wrinkled his nose and snuggled in close to Theo’s chest. 

Nolan closed the door to the washroom carefully. He’d never needed to pee so bad in his life. His mouth hurt a bit from all the kissing, and his muscles ached from all the dancing, but the smile never left his face. When he was finished he washed his hands in the sink, yawning and looking in the mirror before he froze.

‘Brett!’ The tall werewolf responded to the panic in the boy’s voice—instantly leaping out of the blankets and rushing to the washroom.

Liam blinked the sleep from his eyes. ‘Did Brett just run by, naked?’ 

‘Yes.’ Theo and Stiles spoke at the same time. The chimera could hear Derek’s muffled chuckle from behind the human.

Brett burst through the door, eyes golden and claws at the ready. He scanned the room, calming when he only found Nolan standing in front of the sink in his underwear. He shook his shift off.

‘What’s wrong?’ Brett asked.

‘This!’ Nolan pointed to his torso—he was covered in hickeys and scratch marks. Brett smirked and kissed Nolan’s collarbone.

‘I didn’t do anything to you that you didn’t do to me.’ He said.

‘But, but you healed!’ Nolan said. Unfair. Very unfair. So unfair!

Brett laughed placing gentle kisses on the marks he had made with his teeth and lips. One thing he loved about dating humans was the marks he left actually stayed. It was hard to make a lasting mark with a werewolf, to show that they were claimed.

‘I think you look sexy.’ Brett said. Nolan blushed.

‘I have to go to lacrosse practice like this!’

‘Good. Everyone will know.’ Brett rumbled in his ear. It was a purr. Definitely a werewolf purr.

‘Know what?’

‘That you’re mine.’ Brett said. Nolan couldn’t help gasp as Brett lightly pressed his fangs in the soft spot where his neck and shoulder joined to make a small love bite.

‘Brett.’ Nolan whined. The werewolf kissed him gently.

‘You’re beautiful.’ 

Nolan smiled and leaned his head against Brett’s collarbone, hands resting on his waist, jumping away when he found endless bare skin.

‘You’re naked!’

Brett grinned.

‘Best way to sleep.’

Nolan hid his eyes. ‘Put a towel on!’

‘You weren’t this bashful last night.’ Brett reminded him, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his narrow waist.

‘Did they see you come in?’ Nolan asked, panicked.

‘Nolan, calm down. It’s alright. No one cares.’ Brett said.

‘I care!’ Stiles said.

‘No one that matters cares.’ Brett said without missing a beat. Theo and Derek chuckled from the other room.

‘They heard everything didn’t they.’

‘Every word.’ Brett pulled the boy to him, rocking gently from foot to foot. Nolan sighed. Werewolves were unfair. But it was a nice kind of unfair. Usually.

They emerged from the washroom, Nolan looking everywhere but at his friends. Liam and Theo were sitting up, cuddling in their underwear. Liam frowned when he saw the marks covering Nolan’s body. Theo let out a whistle. Stiles gaped. Derek nudged him.

‘See, he’s fine. And I wouldn’t be nearly as possessive.’ Derek said trying to convince the human a few lingering marks would be fine.

‘Does it hurt?’ Stiles asked.

Nolan shook his head.

‘I’m a bit sore though.’ Nolan said as Stiles’ eyes widened, ‘From the dancing!’

Brett slid his fingers up Nolan’s sides, drawing the pain from the human’s body without flinching. Nolan exhaled, relaxing into his boyfriend with a smile. Derek nudged Stiles again.

‘Okay! Okay!’ Stiles hissed, ‘I get it. We’ll… talk.’

Derek smiled in victory, standing to stretch. Theo watched Stiles’ eyes roam the werewolf’s body before looking away and muttering to himself.

‘Theo, get the eggs ready’ Derek asked.

‘What?’

‘Last night I said you could all crash here if you helped make breakfast.’ Derek said. ‘So start making eggs.’

‘Ummm, okay.’

‘I can do it!’ Liam said. Derek glared at him.

‘Theo makes the eggs. You make the toast.’

‘Okay, but I waaaay better at—‘

‘You make the toast, Liam.’

The beta made a face and nodded. ‘I make the toast.’

‘What about us?’ Corey asked.

‘Get Mason some water.’ Derek said. 

‘Why can’t I help?’ Stiles said. ‘Theo gets to help.’

‘Theo isn’t barred from my kitchen for life.’ Derek said, making the chimera chuckle.

Derek ordered them around in the kitchen, getting them to chop, fry, sauté, and bake. Now and again Liam tried to steal a kiss from Theo only to have Derek shoo him back to the counter to watch the toast. One by one the others took showers. When Stiles was busy scrubbing himself clean Derek caught Theo’s eye.

‘I know what you’re doing.’

‘Pouching eggs?’

Derek glanced over at Brett and Nolan.

‘Playing matchmaker.’

‘I have many talents.’ Theo said.

‘Well, it’s better than seeing you turn people inside out psychologically .’ 

‘I deserve that.’

‘Yes, you do. You think if Brett and Nolan are together it will soften the blow for Scott and the others.’

‘Not going to lie, that’s part of it. But look at them!’ Theo nodded. Derek glanced over in time to see Brett trace a finger along Nolan’s jaw, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

‘Liam has Brett ever acted like that with anyone you can remember?’ Theo asked.

‘No. I mean, he’s been with lots of people but I’ve never seen him so… possessive.’ Liam said.

‘They’re made for each other.’ Theo said.

‘Like you and Liam?’ Derek raised an eyebrow.

‘Or you and Stiles.’ Theo narrowed his eyes. Derek smirked.

‘Or Mason and Corey.’

Theo nodded his agreement.

‘Cute.’ Derek said, causing them all to stare. ‘What?’ 

‘So you and Stiles…’ Theo asked.

‘Are taking it very, very slow.’

‘I thought that he and Lydia…’

‘Were working out some things and have remained good friends.’

‘And Scott…’

‘Is more open-minded than you give him credit for. Honestly, he’s your alpha. It might not seem like he picks up on everything but he’s a lot more preceptive than you give him credit for.’ Derek said.

‘Where’s Brett and Nolan?’ Liam asked.

Stiles towelled his hair dry, pointing to the washroom.

‘Together?’ Theo asked.

‘Hey I wasn’t gonna stop them. Dude has fangs and claws, remember.’ Stiles leaned in and whispered, ‘He growled at me! Me! I just told him to clean behind his ears. It was a joke!’

Derek shook his head. ‘See what I deal with? Humans.’

‘Hey.’ Mason said.

‘You’re cool.’ Derek said without looking up, causing Mason to beam proudly. Derek Hale called him cool.

‘Excuse me? What about me?’ Stiles asked, hands on his hips.

Derek pulled him over and kissed the top of his head.

‘I love you just the way you are.’ Derek said, making the boy relax. ‘Even if you are impossible.’

Stiles looked at Liam, ‘Is Theo like this? Is this like, a thing boyfriends do?’

Liam thought for a minute before nodding.

‘You take that back Dunbar, or I’m going to pouch your egg into oblivion.’ Theo said.

‘See?’ Liam pointed at Theo as if Stiles hadn’t been able to see him.

‘I mean it’s Theo, so I’m not surprised.’ Stiles said. Theo paused, waiting for the rest of the snide comment. When it didn’t come he looked up at the human.

‘What?’

‘Nothing. I just thought you were going to say something mean.’ 

‘I am not a dick. Don’t try to make me look like a dick.’ Stiles fumed. He didn’t like not feeling angry at Theo, ‘If anything you’re a dick. Dick.’

‘That is the most times I’ve ever heard the word dick used at one time.’ Corey said, ‘And I’m gay.’

‘I can’t win.’ Stiles said to Derek before turning to the room, ‘I can’t win!’

‘Umm,’ Nolan peeked his head out from behind the washroom door. ‘Are there any more towels?’ 

‘Down the hall.’ Derek said. Nolan looked at each of them. None of them moved.

‘Guys!’ Nolan said, earning a smile from everyone.

‘Fine.’ He said, holding his hand in front of him as he streaked to the closet and grabbed an armful of towels.

Liam whistled, causing Nolan to fumble and nearly trip. He caught himself and scooped up the towels before disappearing inside the room, holding up his middle finger as everyone erupted in laughter.

After Nolan emerged clean and red, and Brett followed him, clean with a proud grin, they went to work clearing everything away and setting up the table.

Nolan came up to Theo as the chimera took an armload of plates from Derek.

‘Good time?’ Theo asked. Nolan smiled and nodded.

‘I just wanted to thank you.’

‘No thanks needed, freckles.’ Theo said.

‘Still, I wouldn’t be here at all if you hadn’t talked to me.’ 

‘You got your kiss.’ Theo winked. ‘And more?’

Nolan blushed. He wrapped his arms around Theo in a hug. The chimera stiffened as he heard Brett’s low growl. Nolan let go of Theo immediately. Before Brett had a chance to back down Liam started growling at him for growling at Theo.

‘Guys…’ Mason said, not sure what to do.

‘Nolan, back away from me slowly and head towards Brett.’

Nolan gave him a panicked look.

‘It’s okay. Just, back towards Brett and get behind him while I do the same with Liam.’

Nolan nodded, backing towards his boyfriend, watching Theo move just as slow. When they were both safely behind their boyfriends the growling died down. Theo ran his hands through Liam’s hair, calming him down enough to draw his attention away from Brett. As soon as Liam stopped growling Brett backed off, wrapping his arms around Nolan and pressing their bodies together as if to erase any trace of Theo’s scent.

‘There are some extra precautions you have to keep in mind when you date werewolves.’ Stiles said, speaking as if he knew everything.

Derek flicked his ear.

‘Ow.’

When they were all sitting Derek started to dish out the food. Liam looked at the seating arrangements and frowned. 

‘Derek there are three extra plates.’

‘Liam, bring the toast to the table.’ 

Liam scrambled to get the toast he forgot on the counter, tripping as he came back. Theo was up in a flash, grabbing Liam in one arm and the toast in the other. The entire room froze, staring at them.

‘I didn’t need help.’ Liam pouted.

‘You very much did.’ Theo said, setting the toast on the table and kissing Liam.

‘Sorry we’re late!’ Scott said from the door as he came in with Malia and Lydia. They froze at the sight in front of them—a fully decked out table piled with a ton of food, Nolan practically in Brett’s lap, covered in hickeys, Mason feeding Corey a piece of toast, Stiles grabbing for Derek’s waist, Derek serving eggs Benedict, and Theo and Liam in an intimate embrace.

Scott’s hand dropped the paper bag he was holding. Not missing a beat Derek grabbed the bag and inhaled.

‘Thanks, I’ve been dying for a coffee.’ The evolved werewolf said as he went to brew a pot, leaving the others standing in dead silence.

Scott tilted his head. ‘Liam?’

‘Yeah?’

‘You’re hugging Theo.’

‘Yeah.’

‘And he was kissing you.’

‘Yeah.’

‘On the mouth.’

‘…yeah.’

Scott nodded to himself, looking around the room as the aroma of breakfast greeted them.

‘Hey is that bacon?’

###


	6. Chapter 6 (old Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the pack eats ice-cream, Liam gets drenched, and Theo gives chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft ending for some soft animals! Just a quick way to cap things off a bit more. Because I have issues letting things go.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes :|

‘I wanted vanilla.’ Liam pouted. Theo rolled his eyes.

‘Don’t be a baby.’ Theo said, taking a huge lick of his ice cream cone, fully aware of Liam’s eyes watching his tongue. Theo smirked, giving Liam a quick vanilla-flavoured kiss. The beta blushed, still not used to the affection in front of the rest of the pack.

‘Aww.’ Lydia said.

‘More like eww.’ Stiles said from behind his enormous tower of butterscotch ice-cream, making Derek flick his ear.

‘Just because you have the romantic instincts of a stone doesn’t mean everyone else has to suffer.’ The gruff werewolf said.

‘Hey! I’m romantic. Scott—I’m romantic right?’

‘Stiles you got me a pair of industrial steel shackles for my birthday.’ Malia interrupted.

‘And that’s not sexy?’

‘It turned out not to be after all the screaming.’

‘Because they weren’t for you to use on ME.’ Stiles insisted. Derek snorted.

‘You got him in shackles?’ He asked, looking at Malia. The werecoyote grinned at him, making Derek grin back. Stiles frowned and pushed them apart.

‘You’re not allowed to talk to each other.’

Brett walked over holding two small cones, handing one to Nolan as they all walked through the park, looking for a place to settle down. Breakfast had been an ordeal—by the time everyone was full there wasn’t a single scrap of food left on the table. Once the dishes were done they settled in to talk. Scott was surprisingly nonchalant about Theo and Liam.

‘It’s not like we didn’t know.’ He said.

‘But we’ve been sneaking around for months!’ Liam said. They’d been so careful about it too. How had Scott figured it out?

‘Did Theo stand you up for a date about a month ago?’ Scott asked.

‘How did you know about that?’ Liam asked. He’d been texting the chimera all day about the plans they’d talked about the night before and Theo hadn’t replied once. Liam thought it was just Theo being his usual aloof self, but when he left him high and dry at the small diner they were meeting at, Liam was furious. The next day Theo acted like nothing had happened and ended up driving them back to the diner to get morning-fight-make-up pie.

‘Hard not to know since you were texting me all day, thinking I was Theo.’ Scott said, leaning into Malia as she tried to hold in a laugh.

‘We saw things we can never un-see.’ Malia said in a flat tone. Liam felt his face turn beet red. He’d sent a few explicit pictures to entice Theo into responding. Now he knew what it hadn’t worked.

‘Ohmygawd.’ Liam buried his face in his hands. Theo had rubbed his back.

‘If it’s any consolation I always appreciate the things you send that I can never un-see.’

‘Why didn’t you say something?!’ Liam yelled at Scott.

‘Dude, you sent like twelve dick pics and fifty texts. At that point it was pretty much duck and cover.’ 

‘Kill me.’ Liam said.

‘And what about this?’ Malia said, looking at Derek and Stiles.

‘This is fine. This is cool, thanks. This doesn’t need to be discussed.’ Stiles said.

‘We were supposed to hang out.’ Scott frowned. Stiles sighed.

‘I know. I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t know what to do with all this.’ Stiles gestured to Derek. The evolved wolf raised an eyebrow.

‘This?’

‘Yeah, all this!’ Stiles slapped Derek’s chest, prompting a small growl.

‘See? I know what to do when my best friend growls at me, but what do I do when my boyfriend growls at me?’ Stiles threw up his hands.

‘Kiss him.’ Nolan shrugged as Brett nuzzled into his neck. Stiles made a face, pointing.

‘You’re okay with this? And that?’ Stiles asked Scott pointing to Nolan and Brett then Theo and Liam.

‘Well it’s not like it’s my business.’ Scott said. ‘I mean, unless you’re inviting me to bed.’

Stiles made a choking sound and Derek slapped his back. Theo smirked and opened his mouth to speak only to have Liam push his jaw closed.

‘Don’t you dare invite Scott to partake in one of your weird fantasies.’

The room went silent.

‘You have fantasies of—‘ Scott stared.

‘Derek how is the weather in Costa Rica at this time of year?’ Malia asked, teeth clenched.

‘Umm.. Warm?’ Derek said.

‘Lovely.’ She said, gripping Scott’s arm.

‘Nolan is that a hickey?’ Lydia asked. Nolan burrowed into Brett’s arms as the tall werewolf grinned.

‘A hickey is an understatement.’ Theo said, ‘His whole body is a map of debauchery.’

‘Theo!’ Nolan yelled.

‘It’s true.’ Brett ran his fingers down Nolan’s back. ‘Some of my best work.’

‘I want ice cream.’ Liam said.

Everyone got up at the same time, heading to the door as Derek frowned in thought.

‘Wait… did you guys have sex in my loft?’

He glanced up as Stiles waved, disappearing with the rest of them out the door.

‘Nolan! Brett! Get back here!’

They ran all the way to the ice-cream stand a block away. Derek shot Nolan and Brett a few dirty looks. Nolan looked apologetic. Brett looked like the cat that ate the canary.

‘We were never that bad.’ Liam said to Theo, standing by the duck pond with the chimera. The water was deep and blue and several ducks skimmed across the surface making happy noises.

‘Oh please.’ Mason said, settling in beside Corey on a bench, ‘You guys spend most of the time attached at the hip.’

‘Or the lips.’ Corey said.

‘Or the—‘

‘OKAY.’ Liam waved his hands in the air. ‘We get it.’

Theo leaned over, licking Liam’s ice cream cone.

‘Theo, you’re not helping my case that we are responsible, mature adults in a mature relationship.’

‘Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.’

‘Alright.’ Liam managed to get out before Theo pulled him into an ice-cream flavoured kiss.

Malia rolled her eyes. Scott nudged her. ‘At least it’s not as bad as when he was with Hayden.’

‘Oh god.’ Stiles said, ‘Everywhere I looked they were sucking face.’

Theo pulled away from Liam, eyes narrowing. Liam gave a sheepish grin.

‘So Liam doesn’t kiss me as much as he did Hayden?’ 

‘Basically.’ Stiles said.

Theo gave a grunt and pushed Liam into the duck pond. The pack erupted in laughter at the sight of Liam sitting in knee-deep water. Several ducks swam over to pick at the floating remains of his ice-cream cone.

Liam glared at Theo. ‘You’re evil.’

‘You knew that before you stuck your—‘

‘HEY!’ Liam leapt up from the water, tackling Theo and lifting him over his head.

‘LIAM DUNBAR! PUT ME DOWN!’ Theo yelled, pounding on the werewolf’s back just before Liam threw him into the pond.

Theo glared, wet hair dripping down his face. His golden eyes fixed on Liam, making the beta cringe.

‘Liam what were you thinking?’ Mason asked, shocked.

‘Dude, run.’ Stiles said, waving at Liam to go.

Liam’s eyes widened, looking at everyone’s face and settling on Brett’s. The born werewolf nodded his head to the side, trying to tell him to run.

Liam looked back at Theo, starting to stand up in the middle of the small pond.

‘Oh shit.’ He bolted. Theo moved in a flash, racing after him. They ran through the trees as the pack watched, trying to contain their laughter.

‘Scott! Help!’ Liam yelled as Theo narrowly missed grabbing his shirt.

‘Lydia is Theo going to kill Liam?’ Scott asked.

‘Premonitions say nope.’ She said, fishing her cup of peach frozen yogurt and sighing.

‘Liam he’s not going to kill you! Lydia said so!’

‘She’s lyyyyyying!’ The beta yelled, breaking across the open field to escape the chimera.

Theo dug his feet in and launched forward, tacking Liam around the waist. They watched the pair roll across the ground several times before coming to a stop, Theo bearing down over top of Liam, an angry snarl on his face.

He grabbed Liam’s wrists, pinning them above Liam’s head.

Scott stood, a worried look on his face. Malia grabbed him and pulled him back to the grass.

‘They’re just being stupid puppies.’

Theo gave a smirk as Liam squirmed beneath him. Liam roared, trying to force Theo off him. 

‘You’re just making things worse, Dunbar.’ Theo said, leaning down. Liam’s golden eyes matched his, fangs sticking out of his mouth. Theo nuzzled him, making Liam’s face twist between a frown and a smile before breaking into a grin. Theo knocked his forehead against his boyfriend’s before kissing his nose.

The rest of the pack watched from a distance.

‘See?’ Malia said without looking up from her phone.

‘I can’t believe that guy used to be an evil mastermind.’ Stiles said, ‘How the mighty have fallen.’

‘Yeah, and all it took to tame him was being sent to hell.’ Malia said.

‘Naw,’ Mason said, looking at his best friend, ‘Pretty sure Liam did all the taming in this case.’

Theo helped Liam up. They held hands as they made their way back to the pack.

‘So is being a love-sick couple mandatory to be in this pack now?’ Brett asked, resting his chin on Nolan’s head.

‘Count me out if so.’ Lydia held up her hand, ‘You’ve all got that area more than covered.’

Stiles smiles and squeezed her hand. She gave him a wink and nudged Derek, who tore his eyes from Theo and Liam and back to Stiles, wrapping his arms around him.

Theo sat beside Derek, pulling Liam down with him and cuddling in the short grass. They made a small circle, talking about whatever came to mind until the sun was starting to dip low in the sky, comfortable with their mates. They only stirred when Stiles mentioned going to Derek’s loft to make supper.

‘Theo and me can go ahead and get things started.’ Liam said. Derek gave him the keys. Liam looked at Theo and gave him a wide grin. They broke into a run, far ahead of the pack. Brett chuckled. Derek turned to look at him and Nolan, both with hands all over each other, the hickeys on Nolan’s neck catching Derek’s eyes.

‘Liam!’ The evolved wolf yelled, chasing after them, ‘Do not have sex in my loft!’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Theo studies soft animals and receives all of the hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thought it was over. But in truth the soft animals were just beginning! The end was not an end, but a beginning! There is more softness, more animals, and more fluff yet to come.
> 
> Now with hints of scisaac and malira

Theo watched Liam lean into the turn as Mason kicked his ass at Mario Kart. Liam made these little faces when he was trying to concentrate—tip of his tongue sticking out of his lips, nose wrinkling when he got to a tough spot. Eyebrows knitted together in determination. Every time Mason knocked into his shoulder Liam would burst into laughter, eyes bright. This was happy Liam. Theo liked seeing happy Liam.

The game came to an end with Mason winning by a huge margin. Liam turned to Theo, smile still on his face. It fell when he saw Theo silently watching him. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Liam asked, reaching out to run his thumb along the back of Theo’s hand. Mason rolled his eyes, heading to the kitchen to check on Corey and the pizza that was supposed to be in the oven.

‘Nothing.’ Theo said, hopping over the couch to land on the cushion beside Liam. ‘I was just watching.’

‘Watching?’ Liam frowned.

‘I like seeing you when you’re happy.’

‘So you’re like being an emotional creep-o?’ Liam laughed. Theo stayed silent, looking off at nothing.

‘Theo? It was a joke. You’re freaking me out.’ Liam said. Theo flashed him a smile that Liam knew didn’t go deeper than the surface.

‘Pizza’s done.’ Theo said, getting up. Liam grabbed his hand, drawing him back down to the couch. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo, rocking their bodies slightly as he rested his chin on Theo’s shoulder.

‘Why were you watching me?’

‘I told you.’

‘You like to see me when I’m happy. But I’m always happy when you’re around.’

‘But I can't watch then.’

‘Why is it so important to watch?’ Liam was getting frustrated.

‘Because! Because… what if it doesn’t last?’ Theo whispered, gripping Liam’s arm tightly. Liam hummed, nuzzling into the chimera’s soft neck. 

‘You’re memorizing things.’ Liam muttered. Theo nodded.

‘Theo listen. Are you listening?’ Theo nodded again.

‘I will never turn my back on you. I will never leave you, no matter how mad you make me or how weird you get. You’re not going to get rid of me. Ever.’ Liam said. ‘Understand?’

Theo nodded, gripping Liam’s arm tight and squeezing. Liam kissed his ear, making a soft rumble start in the chimera’s throat. It sounded like a lion purring. Now and again Theo would withdraw, taking an observational stance. It took Liam a long time to figure out that it was the chimera’s way of dealing with things when his self-doubt or past guilt welled up. Immediately coming to the conclusion everyone around him was going to discard him or find him unworthy in some way—studying all of the moments he thought he was about to lose. Now that he knew what was going on in Theo’s head, or some of it anyway, he was able to reach out before things took a turn and Theo was pushing everyone and everything away. Chimeras were delicate creatures deep down, though Theo would never admit to the feelings he was having. Liam was thankful that his voice and actions were enough to reach Theo, but he kept an active watch on his boyfriend. Deaton and Derek were great resources to have if Theo ever felt like he was out of his depth. For now the chimera signed and leaned back against Liam’s chest, melting into his embrace.

‘Hey guys—‘ Corey thundered down the stairs. He caught sight of the pair cuddling on the sofa and turned red. ‘Sorry. I was just… pizza is done.’

‘Thanks.’ Liam said. He leaned forward biting Theo’s earlobe. Corey squeaked and dashed upstairs. Liam burst out laughing. Theo swatted him on the head.

‘Ow!’ Liam continued to laugh. ‘What?’

Theo snorted and went upstairs. 

‘I’m gonna eat your share.’

Liam scrambled to his feet. ‘Noooooo. Theo!’

###

After the pizza was finished Theo let Liam snuggle into his side on the couch. Brett and Nolan were sitting in the large armchair in Liam’s living room, Corey and Mason were on the floor, watching tv, legs entangled together.

Theo glanced over at Brett and Nolan—it had been a few weeks since they got together, now they were inseparable. Brett’s mood still dipped—the memory of Lori’s death sometimes overshadowed his life. But now Nolan was there to pet him, care for him, and hold onto him in those times. Theo tilted his head. Brett’s happy was different from Liam’s happy. Theo was glad their relationship had solidified to the point where Brett wasn’t wolfing out when other people got close to Nolan anymore. That had gotten old fast. And Stiles endless insights on dating a werewolf were not helpful.

Nolan blinked, looking up at Theo. He gave the chimera a little wave. Brett craned his neck to catch sight of Theo, giving him a little nod of acknowledgement. Theo raised his fingers. Things had changed in the past few weeks. With Nolan and Brett getting together and Liam not wanting to hide their relationship anymore the entire dynamic had evolved. They spent most of their time together, with Stiles and Derek dropping in occasionally. They felt like a pack. Which was odd, since Scott and Malia had taken a good distance from them for unknown reasons. Mason joked it was because they were all too gay. But Theo knew that wasn’t true. He was pretty sure Scott himself wasn’t as straight as everyone assumed. For one there were looks Scott had when certain guys were around. And the change in chemosignals the alpha was still learning to mask. And the comment Derek had made the other day about Scott not being as narrow-minded as Liam thought.

Theo sank into the soft cushions of the couch. He didn’t know what to do with himself in this situation. Everything was good. Everything was happy. No one was threatening him. There were no enemies with the ranks. Just… family. And what was he supposed to do with that he wonder, trying to gently nudge Liam’s drooling mouth off his arm to no avail.

It was a different sensation than he thought it would be. When he had the chimera pack it was entirely different, though looking back that wasn’t the healthiest group. Even after that acceptance into the pack was slow and unintentional. It had been Liam that Theo was bound to. Liam who he felt himself slowly falling for and trying to protect from stupid ideas. Liam that had pulled him out of hell, even if it was for reasons that were now completely behind them. The others were incidental. The former hunter turned friend. The lanky born werewolf. The smart human with the know how, and one of his own former pack mates.

Theo wondered if it was just as strange for Corey. He watched the chimera, a shy smile on his face as he leaned into Mason, exchanging whispers and faces. He had adapted quickly, but then again Corey was the strongest of all the chimeras. Something Theo always felt but never said. Often he looked at the boy with envy—Corey knew exactly who he was and where he belonged. He didn’t hesitate with his feelings or his loyalty. He’d been among the first to leave his messed up pack besides Hayden. If he had been as strong as Corey he would have done things differently. He wouldn’t have wasted so much time trying to tell Liam how he felt. That didn’t matter now—Liam was his. They were together. But there were the odd, vestigial feelings Theo was trying to process.

Corey blinked at him. Theo realized he’d been staring and looked away. Corey whispered something to Mason and stood up.

‘I got to grab some snacks from the car. Theo wanna help?’

‘Sure.’ Theo said. He stood up, Liam toppling over into the empty space with a noise somewhere between a snore and a grunt. He looked up, bleary-eyed as Theo pulled on his jacket.

‘Be right back.’ Theo said. He wanted to kiss Liam, but he hesitated, hovering. Finally he bent down and pressed his lips to Liam’s head, making the boy smile and burrow into the cushions with glee.

###

Theo kept pace beside Corey. They clearly weren’t going to the car. Theo said nothing as they walked toward the park. The smaller chimera didn’t speak but Theo could see something was on his mind.

They came to a small bench by a pond in the back of the park. In the distance a few people jogged by. Corey sat down. Theo made himself comfortable, watching the same ducks that had been harassing Liam a few weeks back.

‘Is this a how long can you be quiet type game?’ Theo mumbled.

‘If it was you just lost.’ Corey smiled. He rubbed his hands together.

‘I know what you’re doing. I used to do it, too.’ Corey said. Theo raised an eyebrow.

‘You’re waiting. You're waiting for everything to fall apart because it seems too good to be true. And you’re not used to that. You’re used to things being bad. But things aren’t bad, Theo. I know… I know that it was different for you, how you grew up. But I didn’t have a good time either. Growing up. And the whole chimera thing… I just wanted you to know that I get it. Okay?’

Theo nodded. The ducks were preening each feather with their bills, making sure they were waterproof. If only Theo could do that to protect his heart. Corey smiled as if he could hear Theo thinking.

‘It’s hard.’ He said, ‘To let someone in. It’s… it goes against a lot of instincts.’ Corey frowned, looking at his feet. ‘It seems like this stupid thing we do, that will only end up with pain. But the thing is Theo, that’s what makes it good.’

‘Being vulnerable is good?’

‘No. Yes. Kind of. I mean… do you know what vulnerable means?’

‘You can get hurt.’

‘Why can you get hurt?’

‘Because you’re weak.’

‘No. Okay. Let me think.’ Corey leaned back in the bench. ‘Why does it make you weak?’

‘Because… my heart is wide open.’

‘And you’re sharing it with people. And that’s scary. But it makes everything worth it when they love you back.’

‘What if they change their minds.’

‘He’s never going to change his mind.’

‘If he could see the thoughts in my head…’ Theo trailed off. He was surprised when Corey’s arms wrapped around him, squeezing him with all his might. Theo found himself smiling, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Unexpected. He was right—Corey was the strongest chimera.

‘Feel better?’

Theo nodded.

‘I feel…’

Corey grinned, urging him on.

‘I feel like a jackass.’ Corey grinned and knocked his shoulder into Theo’s as the bigger chimera wiped his eyes.

‘Thanks.’ Theo said, pausing, ‘And I’m sorry.’

Corey stiffened. Theo sighed.

‘I know I did awful things to you all. I don’t expect to be forgiven, not really. But, I did want you to know. That I’m sorry.’

‘Thanks.’ Corey said, pulling Theo up with all his strength. ‘They’re probably wondering where we went.’

‘Naw, pretty sure Liam’s drool had soaked through the couch cushion by now.’ Theo said as they made their way down the foot path. A familiar voice caught his attention.

‘Is that Scott?’ Theo asked. They came to a halt. It was Scott, standing under a tree with a sullen looking boy. They took turns speaking. The boy reached out several times to take Scott’s hand—something Theo thought was very intriguing. Scott slipped free with each attempt, growing more and more agitated. The wind shifted—Theo and Corey could easily pick up that the other boy was a werewolf. And he smelled a bit familiar. Like Scott’s room. Or Scott’s room smelled faintly like him was more likely. Maybe a piece of clothing left behind long ago or something similar.

Before they could leave the wind shifted again, placing them downwind and carrying their scent straight to the alpha. Scott’s head whipped around in shock, spotting Corey and Theo.

‘What do we do?’ Corey muttered, giving a polite wave.

‘Go over?’ Theo hissed. They tried to look casual but the nervous look on Scott’s face told them they’d failed miserably.

‘Hey.’ Theo said.

‘Theo, Corey. This is Isaac. He’s my… he’s pack.’ Scott cleared his throat. The way Isaac glared at Scott wasn’t lost on Theo. They shook hands and muttered hello’s.

‘You’re Derek’s beta.’ Corey said, struggling to remember what the big wolf had said about Isaac. He didn’t seem to be a popular topic. Corey remembered Scott changing the topic soon after the boy’s name was mentioned.

‘Yeah.’ Isaac said. ‘What are you?’

‘They’re chimeras.’ Scott said.

Isaac’s eyes narrowed. ‘Chimera’s like “tried to kill Scott” chimeras.’

‘Well, just me.’ Theo put his hand up. He wasn’t expecting the punch to come so swiftly. The next thing he knew he was on his ass, looking up at a wolfed out Isaac snarling over him. Scott put his hand on Isaac’s shoulders, calming him down.

‘He’s cool. We worked it out. It’s okay.’ Scott whispered. Isaac looked between them, unsure of what to do.

Scott sighed, resting his forehead against Isaac’s. Theo barely caught the whisper. ‘She wouldn’t want you to act like this.’

Isaac deflated, leaning on the alpha. Corey helped Theo to his feet.

‘Okay. That was fun. Nice to meet you. We got to go.’ Theo said, rubbing his jaw. Scott glanced up at them. Theo knew the look—wait.

He loitered with Corey, trying to pop his jaw back into place. It had better heal before they got back or Liam would ask questions and then get mad and then a whole mess of trouble was bound to come of it.

The chimeras watched as Scott set Isaac down on a bench and spoke in a low tone. Theo caught mention of “her” several times. He frowned, surprised to see the alpha tough Isaac’s hair, trying to soothe, before walking over to them.

‘Sorry about that.’

‘Every time it happens I deserve it.’ Theo said.

Scott gave a nervous chuckle.

‘So, he seems nice.’ Theo said, looking at Isaac, barely holding it together on the bench.

‘What? No. It’s not like that. I mean, Malia and I broke up because of Kira—‘

‘Wait. Slow down. What was that?’

‘You didn’t know?’ Scott asked, ‘Malia and I broke up last week.’

‘Because Kira is back? And you’re with her again?’ Theo asked. How many people had Scott dated in the past few years?

‘No. Kind of. Malia broke up so she and Kira could… be together.’

‘Oh!’ Corey said, beaming. He took in the dejected look on Scott’s face. ‘Oh.’

‘It’s fine. They’re happy.’

‘You’re not.’ Theo said. Scott sighed.

‘I haven’t been happy for a long time.’ He glanced over his shoulder.

‘Him too I’m guessing.’ Theo said. Scott nodded.

‘Well why the heck are you standing here talking to us?’ Theo folded his arms. Scott tilted his head, confused. A grin slowly spread over his face. He pulled Theo into a hug, then Corey before heading back over to Isaac and sitting down beside him.

‘What just happened?’

‘I don’t know? But hugs are good. So… yay?’ Corey said.

###

The lights were off then they got back.

‘Hello?’ Theo said, stepping inside?

Corey flicked the light on.

‘Surprise!’ Liam yelled, grappling Theo with a tight hug. He was followed by Nolan, then Brett, then Mason and Corey. The chimera felt heat rising in his cheeks.

‘What? How?’ Theo struggled.

‘Relax. It’s a pack hug.’ Liam mumbled, face pressed to Theo’s chest.

‘Pack what?’ Theo slowly stopped struggling.

‘A pack hug. Pack attack. Pack pile.’

‘We are not calling it that.’ Brett said. None of them made any effort to move away, enjoying the physical closeness of their pack mates.

‘I can’t breathe.’

‘Theo, stop. Please?’ Liam snuggled against his chest. Theo sighed. He gave in, relaxing into the warm bodies all around him. It felt wrong at first, then he started to listen to their heartbeats—each one different. Each one thrumming to its own hidden music. Alone they were just sounds that he might use to get information. Together like this, all those hearts sounded like a secret song—something only they could hear. He gasped when he felt Liam’s hand press against his chest. It wasn’t just the sound of the heartbeats around him, it was his own as well. 

‘Pack attack.’ Liam sighed into Theo’s chest. The chimera had to shift to free his arms, wrapping them around Liam and everyone else that was close enough.

Corey was right. It was awkward. And went against every instinct he had. But with them all so close, so warm, he knew that it was worth it.


	8. Chapter 8 (interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In which Liam is bullied by ducks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Liam and Theo disrupt the ducks in earlier chapters they have it out for Liam.

‘Liam, c'mon. We’re leaving for the park.’

‘I don’t want to.’

‘Is this the ducks again?’ Theo folded his arms.

‘They hate me!’ Liam said, pouting.

‘Get up you baby.’ Theo pulled Liam to his feet, dragging him to the door and throwing his coat at him. Liam sulked as he pulled his coat on.

The park wasn’t far—it was a nice space, popular with joggers and dog owners. Ever since Liam had fallen into the pond and lost his ice cream cone the ducks bullied him. He couldn’t cross the park without keeping a careful eye out. The ducks were sneaky, always waiting to ambush him. No one believed him, but he could see it in their eyes—the malice. The hatred. Liam had no idea why they singled him out. Theo had fallen into the pond too.

Liam kept looking around, sure the attack would come any second. Theo ignored him, enjoying the morning. They came to a bench and the chimera settled in, relaxing. He pulled Liam close. The beta glanced around one last time before snuggling up to his boyfriend and resting his head on Theo’s chest. Maybe the ducks were sleeping.

They stayed like that for several minutes, hovering on the edge of sleep. Liam’s finger made lazy circles on Theo’s stomach, which gave a quiet growl. Liam chuckled.

‘Stay here. I’ll grab some hot dogs.’ Theo winked, heading to the vendor on the other side of the park. Liam sighed. Theo’s scent lingered. It made him calm and brought a small smile to his face. There was another smell though, a different smell. 

Liam opened his eyes. A duck was standing between his legs, looking at him with beady black eyes. It gave a single quack. A question? A challenge?

Liam turned his head to get Theo’s attention but the duck quacked again, moving closer. Liam fought the urge to bolt. Two more quacks came from the left as a group of ducks closed it. He turned to the right, ready to flee only to find three big ducks looking at him, heads tilted.

‘Theooooooo.’ Liam hissed under his breath, hoping the chimera was listening. ‘Theoooooo the ducks. Heeeelp.’

He watched as Theo kept talking to the hot dog women, laughing. Liam frowned. He was in mortal danger and Theo was flirting.

QUACK.

He looked down. The queen duck had moved close. A quick flap of wings brought her up onto his lap. His eyes widened, hearing the other ducks close in. His heart sank as the queen duck’s face got close to his.

‘Theeeoooooooooooo.’ His voice was very small.

It happened in quickly—the queen duck hissed at him, biting his nose. He yelped, flailing as the other ducks bit him with their snapping bills, buffering him with their wings. He ran, shaking them off. The queen duck rallied, leading the hunt of their dreaded enemy.

‘Theo!’ Liam yelled, running to the safety of a tree and climbing it as fast as he could. Theo raised an eyebrow, turning to see Liam in the tree. He carried the hot dogs over, looking up at Liam with a frown. The ducks nibbled on the grass beneath the tree, completely harmless.

‘The ducks!’ Liam pointed. The queen duck looked at Theo and gave an innocent quack. It was kind of cute.

‘Really Liam? C’mon dude.’ Theo shook his head. ‘If you’re gonna be like that…’

He tossed the hot dog on the ground. The ducks ate it slowly, giving a thankful quack now and again. Liam pouted as Theo walked away.

‘Theo!’

‘Better hurry.’ Theo said. Liam slid down the tree. The ducks stopped eating, all eyes on Liam. The beta licked his lips. They were just ducks. Bully ducks. 

He kept his front toward them as he circled around, keeping the food between them. The queen duck gave a warning quack, making Liam turn and bolt after Theo.

Ducks were mean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is some sharing of sadness that results in ice skating with soft animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... theres a bit of pain at the start of this but it was necessary to get Isaac off his ass. So endure it, and then bask in the softness that follows. And the soft places Scisaac can now go :D

Theo didn’t understand. In the past two weeks he’d been doing his best to keep the morbid thoughts away but that had only made them worse. When he finally worked up the courage to mumble something to Liam the beta dragged him to Derek. The older werewolf frowned at them both the entire time Liam rambled on about Theo dealing with feelings. Meanwhile the chimera felt like he was going to die of embarrassment.

Derek told him not to push those thoughts away—to work through them instead. It was an odd tactic, to open yourself up to pain. And then examine it in your hands. It reminded Theo of Corey telling him to open himself up more. That there was strength in vulnerability.

It wasn’t fun. 

Fun was sneaking out to walk in the park and clear his mind. And maybe to get an ice cream cone to make Liam jealous. On one of those secret missions he came across Scott talking to Isaac again. From what Theo knew the stranger had come back to town a little lost. He’d been staying at Scott’s place these past few weeks. Whenever the pack was around Isaac was withdrawn and sullen. He only brightened around Scott, or members of the older pack. Theo had seen Derek speaking to him once—Isaac’s face was dark. Jaw set. Struggling. With what, Theo wasn’t sure. But seeing Scott and Isaac interact reminded him of something.

So Theo got his ice cream cone and sat on a bench, watching. It was clear to see the history between the two boys—it wrapped around them like a death shroud. Theo frowned. He knew all about Allison Argent. He’d read about her when the Dread Doctors were getting him ready for his mission. He knew she died, but the details weren’t clear. And Isaac… Theo didn’t know anything about him at all. But from what he could see there was a definite spark between him and the other werewolf.

The fleeting glances. The worried looks. The unconscious touches. Or even the conscious ones. Theo nodded to himself—they reminded him of Nolan and Brett when they first started seeing each other. Before it deepened and got serious.

Theo tilted his head. Scott was frowning like a confused puppy, and Isaac rubbed his arm—a sullen look on his face. The chimera hummed to himself. Were they both oblivious to how the other felt? It seemed like it, reminding him of when he had finally taken Liam by the face and kissed him. It had been confusing for both of them—Theo because it was something he wanted more than anything and he didn’t know why. And Liam… well, most things confused Liam.

His eyes narrowed as Isaac’s eyes darted around, arm lifting to touch Scott’s hair, then faltering and resting back on the bench. Scott waves his hands, nervous, then made his exit.

Theo crushed the remains of his cone between his palms, scattering them to the ducks as he passed—making his way to the bench Isaac sat on.

‘Hey.’ He said, sitting down beside the other boy. Isaac’s eyes widened, then narrowed into a glare. Still upset about the murdering Scott thing, Theo guessed.

‘Lydia told me you’ve been gone for a few years now.’ Theo said. Isaac didn’t trust him. He didn’t need super senses to pick that up.

‘Yeah.’ His voice was rough and even.

‘That’s cool.’ Theo said, nodding. ‘Scott must have a strong bond with all his betas to drag you back here. Place is a mess.’

He felt Isaac clam up instantly.

‘I’m not. His beta.’ Isaac said. Theo raised an eyebrow.

‘Oh. Sorry. I just assumed. Since you came all the way back from… Colorado? And you’re crashing with him.’ Theo said, listening carefully to Isaac’s heartbeat. It was measured and controlled, but whenever he mentioned Scott there was a slight aberration.

‘He’s my friend.’ Isaac said.

‘He said you were pack the other day.’ 

Isaac frowned. ‘What do you want?’

‘Nothing.’ Theo said, ‘It’s just since Allison—‘

Isaac yanked him to his feet by the front of his shirt. Theo knew he was going to make the move—he’d been hoping to gauge Isaac’s reaction to mentioning her name. The pain and guilt and shame that filled Theo’s nostrils told him more than any words could. Isaac snarled at him. Theo kept his eyes down, body relaxed.

The werewolf snorted, dropping him. He sank into the bench, hands in his hair. Theo shifted his weight from foot to foot. He was upsetting Isaac, when he really wanted him to talk about Scott. To figure out what exactly would bring them together. It was clear they were both suffering. That being near each other caused pain. But it didn’t seem to be caused by either of them at the same time.

Theo made a guess that Allison Argent was the common link between them—the force that brought them together. But there was something else that made them stay, made them linger even when the pain of her memory seemed overbearing. 

‘I went to hell.’ Theo said suddenly. Isaac peeked through his fingers at him. The chimera shrugged.

‘It’s true. For all the things I did, all the people I hurt…the skinwalkers sent me to my own personal hell. I don’t know how long I was there, but it felt like a life time. A life time of pain and suffering and anguish. Guilt.’ Theo muttered. ‘Shame.’

Every part of him cried out to stop talking. These weren’t things he wanted to remember. Or let a stranger know. But the look on Isaac’s face—rapt attention, waiting, opening, they kept Theo talking.

‘I had a pretty messed up childhood.’ Theo said. Isaac snorted.

Okay, so they had that in common. Kind of.

‘I was… weak. Small. Like Scott used to be.’ Theo looked down at his hands. He was telling Isaac things Liam had been trying to draw out of him for months. ‘And one day these… people came along and told me a bunch of lies. About how they could make me stronger. Fix me. Only they didn’t.’

Theo frowned. It felt like rain, but the sky was clear. He touched his face. There was no sobbing or shaking, but tears were streaming down his face. He rested his hand on his knees.

‘I did awful things. You know some of them.’ Theo looked at Isaac. The werewolf was unreadable, but his heart was racing.

‘They promised me a pack. That’s all I wanted. A family. A place to belong. But my head… I was so screwed up. I am screwed up. And I paid for it. I paid for it all.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’ Isaac’s voice was low and gentle.

‘Fuck I don’t know.’ Theo laughed. ‘I haven’t told any one.’

‘Not even Liam?’

Theo shook his head.

‘You should tell him.’ Isaac said.

‘I’m not good. With sharing those things. I don’t want to get hurt.’ Theo said.

‘I get it.’ Isaac said.

Theo let out a breath. That was not what he intended to do at all. So much for masterminding things. Instead he turned into a puddle. Suddenly he wanted Liam near him—his scent, his smile, his laugh. His heart hurt.

‘You okay?’ Isaac asked, looking at the chimera. Theo was clutching his chest. His distress was clear. ‘Do you want me to… Do you need help?’

‘Liam.’ Theo said. ‘Take me to Liam.’

Isaac nodded, wrapping an arm around Theo and guiding him to the exit.

###

Isaac shifted his weight. The chair was too soft. Everything was too soft. He glanced at Liam, sitting on the sofa with Theo’s head resting in his lap. Isaac felt like he shouldn’t be seeing this tender moment. But Theo had insisted he stay. Isaac could tell Liam was puzzled too, but went with the chimera’s wishes.

They didn’t do anything. Isaac was puzzled. They just sat there. He wished one of them would turn on the TV, anything to distract him from the simple intimacy in front of him.

Liam ran his hands through Theo’s hair, soothing and calming the older boy. They were completely at ease with each other. The little glances and half-smiles weren’t lost on Isaac. It made him uncomfortable. Not because he didn’t approve, but because he wanted the same thing with Scott, but he didn’t know how to close the distance between them. Every time he reached out, the weight of their shared history dragged him back. How could he act so selfishly after Allison? After he ran away? he didn’t deserve to be here.

He glanced at Theo. The chimera gave off a bad boy vibe. A snarky, flippant attitude. When Scott had filled him in on everything that happened since he left Theo came to the forefront as someone he needed to hurt. But now it was hard to say. The park hadn’t been an act. Isaac thought it was at first, but Theo’s surprise at the tears streaming down his face was genuine. And his need to be with Liam was real. Like Scott’s beta was the only one that could make him happy.

Isaac mulled it over. Theo had told him things, shared things. Things that gave him no advantage. And the way Liam had acted when he’d brought Theo in reminded Isaac so much of Scott it hurt. He glanced up at the pair and immediately felt his mouth go dry—Liam was leaning over Theo, whispering something and giving him little kisses.

Isaac rested his hand on his elbow, trying to remain calm. 

‘Do you skate?’ Liam asked suddenly.

‘What? Me?’ Isaac asked.

‘Yeah. Like, skate on ice type skate.’ 

‘Umm, yeah?’

‘Good. We’re going to a rink. All of us.’ Liam said, pulling Theo to his feet. 

‘I’m gonna clean this mess up, you call Scott.’ Liam said, tossing his phone to Isaac. Theo swatted him, shooting a glare.

‘ _Hot_ mess, thank you.’ Theo muttered. 

‘My hot mess.’ Liam said, pressing their lips together.

Isaac turned red, burning his face in the screen of Liam’s phone where a text conversation with Scott had stopped midway. He dove into texting the alpha, making plans to meet at the ice rink. Anything to avoid seeing the unguarded intimacy playing out in front of him.

###

Ice skating was a bad idea. Or at least it was to Isaac. He’d been skating a few times and knew the basics. But he was not graceful by any means. Instead of gliding on the ice inside of the cozy, cold, building with the new puppies he stood at the edge of the rink with his arms folded. Glaring. At happiness.

Corey was trying to teach Mason how to stand still on his skates. Every time Mason fell down Corey laughed, teasing. Brett wasn’t much better—long legs betraying him as soon as they were on ice. His boyfriend, Nolan. A human, was skating circles around him. When he got close enough the werewolf grabbed him, using him has a crutch that giggled too much. Derek refused to set foot on the ice, sitting at the small cafe on the other side of the rink with a constantly-babbling Stiles. It was a small blessing.

Isaac peeked at Scott from the corner of his eye. The alpha sat on the bench, skates laced. A dark look was on his face as he watched the pack skate. Isaac followed his eyes, finding Malia’s distressed face as Kira pulled her along the ice. The werecoyote’s body was rigid. It looked like Kira was dragging a sled behind her. Isaac watched them come to a stop, Kira rubbing Malia’s arms. Malia nodding, then relaxing. Now they were moving easier.

Isaac looked back at Scott. The pain on the alpha’s face was there only briefly, but Isaac felt his heart skip a beat. He remembered Scott from before. When they were normal teenagers. He’d caught himself glancing at the nerdy boy several times. There were other boys too—Danny, Jackson, half the lacrosse team. But it was always a distant feeling. Watching. Looking at things he couldn’t have. And then Allison came into his life along with Scott. He was as equally drawn to her. It still hurt. The loss of her. He knew Scott felt the pain more keenly. Maybe seeing Malia and Kira together reminded him of it. Maybe he’d been running just like Isaac, but in different ways.

A loud yell from the ice caught his attention. Liam was yelling at Theo for bumping into him. The chimera had an aloof, impatient look on his face. It was hard to imagine that they were together, or that Theo was the same person that was speaking to him a few hours ago. Without warning the chimera picked Liam up and threw him over his shoulder, skating around the rink as Liam yelled and pounded on his back. Isaac fought the smile from his face. A snicker caught his ear and he turned to see a small smile on Scott’s face. The alpha met his gaze, looking away quickly. Was he blushing?

Isaac rubbed his palms together. Maybe he needed to be more like Theo. Maybe he needed to make himself vulnerable.

His tongue felt thick in his mouth. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, nearly choking.

‘Isaac, you okay?’ Scott said, head tilted. It was a habit Isaac found infuriating and adorable.

‘Do you—‘ His voice was high pitched. He cleared his throat. This wasn’t going well. ‘Do you want to skate?’

‘Sure. But I’m not very good.’ 

‘I’ll show you.’ Isaac offered. The alpha nodded. They stepped onto the ice. Isaac remembered then that well he did get the basics of skating, he was far from good at it. He looked over at Scott as their momentum carried them to the middle of the rink on shaky legs.

Scott started to wobble, Isaac reaching out to catch him at the expense of his own dignity. Then Scott stabilized, flashing Isaac a grin that made his heart race. 

Isaac was suddenly aware of a blurry figure whipping past them, far too close. He caught sight of Theo’s face, a smirk accompanied by a mischievous wink as he carted Liam within a foot of Scott. The alpha’s eyes widened as he started to fall. Isaac dove forward to catch him, missing the angle.

Their heads came crashing together like bowling pins, knocking them both to the ice. Isaac worked hard to breath, Scott laying on top of him. The alpha winced, shaking the pain off. His face flushed when he realized he was on top of Isaac, legs entangled. Chests pressed together.

Scott moved to get up. Isaac grabbed him, holding him close before he could think of a good reason to keep Scott there. The alpha frowned, studying Isaac’s face. The werewolf swallowed, then relaxed, letting his guard down. He let Scott see how he felt. All the things he wanted to say, all the times he wanted to take the alpha in his arms. He wore everything on his face, plain and easy to see.

At first Scott reeled back, like he was in pain. Isaac wrapped his arms around him then, hoping Scott wouldn’t get angry and hit him. Or push him away. Instead the alpha froze.

‘How long?’ Scott asked.

‘Since… a long time. I guess. I didn’t understand until she was gone.’ Isaac said. The sound of people skating around them filled the air. He looked in Scott’s eyes. There was no rejection, just hesitation. Time to take a risk.

‘How long. For you?’ Isaac asked. Scott exhaled.

‘The day you came over. In the rain.’ Scott said. ‘And every day after, I think. I’m still… I don’t know.’

‘Okay.’ Isaac said, face falling. It was more than he had hoped for. At least Scott hadn’t rejected him outright. But if the alpha was still working through things, maybe one day he could feel the same way.

He opened his arms, letting Scott go. The other boy didn’t move, looking down at him with a deep frown on his face.

‘Scott? What’s—‘ Isaac didn’t get any further because Scott’s lips were pressed against his. It was a hesitant kiss. Unsure. When the alpha pulled back Isaac watched the frown fade, replaced by a look of wanting—a trace of pain behind Scott’s eyes. He grabbed the alpha’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss—this might be his only chance and he was going to pour everything into it so Scott would know how much he cared. How much he loved him. Wanted to comfort him. How he was sorry after every time they had fought. How he couldn’t stand to see him in pain and grief after Allison died. How he’d ran away, afraid of his own pain and desires.

Scott kissed back, hand caressing the side of Isaac’s face. Scott smirked as he pulled back, making Isaac smile.

‘Hi.’ The alpha whispered.

‘Hi.’ Isaac laughed. 

A loud whistle caught their attention from the side of the rink.

‘That’s Stiles, isn’t it?’ Isaac said. Scott looked up, squinting. A huge grin still on his face.

‘Yup.’

‘I’m going to murder your best friend.’ 

‘Or we could…’ Scott trailed off. Isaac frowned as the alpha’s head tilted, trying to find the words. ‘Screw it.’

Scott leaned down, catching Isaac’s lips in another kiss. Softer. Tender. There was no pain anymore. A faint sadness along with a warmth that Isaac found strange and unknown, but was welcome. He cradled Scott’s face in his hands. It felt good to be loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Theo has a bad day, there is a blanket fort and french toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ducks threw off my chapter count! So here's some more soft stuff!

‘Theo? What is this?’ Liam asked as he stood in the doorway with an armful of groceries. His parents were heading out of town for the weekend to visit his aunt, leaving the boys alone after repeatedly making sure they weren’t going to tear the house down, or open a hole to another dimension. Or other supernatural related hijinx. They’d given Liam some money before they left so he could buy food. When he left Theo was lounging in the basement being moody. Liam knew better than to try and force the chimera to get happy. It was better to give him space and make something to eat in case Theo was hungry later. He didn’t expect to come home to a giant structure made out of mattresses and pillows and blankets when he came home.

‘Theo?’ Liam set the groceries down, trying to peer inside the mouth of the… thing. He could tell there were a few people inside, whispering too low for him to make out, even straining his ears.

‘Nolan?’ Liam took a guess. A fit of giggles came from inside.

‘Nolan what the heck is going on?’

‘It’s a blanket fort.’ He yelled from inside.

‘I can see that. Kinda.’ Liam frowned—they must have taken all the mattresses, cushions, blankets, pillows, and sheets from the entire house. It looked like a haphazard pile from the outside.

‘So, why is there a blanket fort. In the living room. Or why has the living room been turned into a blanket fort?’ Liam bent down, trying to peer through the sheet over the entrance.

‘I texted Theo and he was having a bad day so I came over and made this blanket for for him with Brett.’ Nolan said.

‘Dunbar.’ Brett’s voice came from deep in the fort.

‘Okay. Where’s Theo?’ Liam felt his irritation skyrocket at the sound of Brett’s voice.

‘He’s in his room.’

‘In the basement?’ Liam asked, confused.

‘In the fort.’

‘You built rooms. In a blanket fort.’

‘It’s more like a blanket palace.’ Brett said.

‘His room is made out of your blankets.’ Nolan offered. ‘Pretty sure he made a nest.’

‘Theo. Made a nest. Out of my blankets.’ Liam said.

‘Yeah.’

‘In this blanket palace.’

‘Yup.’

‘I’m coming in.’ Liam said, reaching for the sheet.

‘Not so fast.’ Brett said. ‘You need the password.’

Liam folded his arms.

‘I’m not gonna guess the stupid password. In my own house.’

‘Blanket palace is its own, sovereign land.’ Nolan said.

Liam opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. Before he could get more annoyed the front door opened. 

‘Hey Liam!’ Mason said as he and Corey kicked off their shoes. ‘Sweet fort!’

Liam watched as Mason leaned down and whispered something to Nolan. The human scooted aside and let Mason and Corey in. Liam gaped.

‘What the— You just let them in!’

‘They knew the password, Liam!’ Brett said.

‘Mason! What’s the password?!’ Liam yelled.

‘He’s not allowed to tell you.’ Corey yelled back. Liam balled his hands into fists. This was totally unfair.

‘Liam!’ Nolan yelled.

‘What?!’

‘Theo wants french toast.’

‘How… what…’ Liam sputtered.

‘He’s having a really rough day.’ Nolan said. Liam huffed. Theo was very mopey that morning. Sometimes the chimera had low points. It was expected with all the emotional growth he’d been going through. And Liam would have never pictured Theo in a blanket fort when they first met. At all. Ever. Plus he did just buy groceries.

‘Fine.’ Lam said. ‘French toast.’

‘Can I have some too?’ Nolan asked.

‘Us too!’ Mason said.

‘I’ll take 9 pieces.’ Brett said.

Liam sighed. Some how he knew this was going to happen as soon as the words “french toast” were uttered.

‘Fine.’ He said. A host of whispers and giggles came from the blanket fort as he dragged the bags into the kitchen.

French toast was easy enough to make. He’d seen his mom make it dozens of times. Eggs. Cream. Vanilla. Some other stuff. Wait. Other stuff was important.

Liam shrugged. He’d wing it.

As he cooked he could hear some of them leave the fort and grab things, bringing them back to the living room. He couldn’t see them coming and going, but he guessed it was Nolan and Mason since they spent the most time at his place besides Theo and they knew where everything was. As long as Theo was happy he didn’t care what the carted into the blanket fort.

After head used nearly every utensil in the kitchen he finally finished, piling several plates high with french toast.

‘Foods done!’ He yelled.

‘Bring it here!’ Mason yelled. Liam sighed.

He carried the plates over to the fort, passing them to Nolan.

‘Syrup?’ Nolan asked. Liam grabbed it, passing it to the boy and getting on his hands and knees to crawl inside when the doorbell rang.

‘Oh my god.’ Liam got up to answer the door.

‘Hey.’ Derek stood with a grim look on his face.

‘Uhh, hi?’

‘Stiles dragged me here.’ Derek said. Liam raised an eyebrow.

‘And where is he?’

‘Here!’ Stiles said, dressed in sleep pants and a faded Star Wars tshirt. A big, fluffy blanket was in his arms. He pushed past Liam and dove into the fort.

Liam blinked. He looked at Derek. The wolf shrugged and entered, joining his boyfriend in the fort.

‘Am I the only one who doesn’t know the damn password?’ Liam grumbled.

‘Probably.’ Nolan said from inside.

‘This isn’t cool.’ Liam said. ‘Give me a hint at least!’

Liam heard whispering.

‘Umm. I’m allowed to give you a hint but Theo said it might scare you.’

‘What? No way I’ll get scared. Give me the hint.’ Liam said.

A loud “quack” came from inside the fort. Liam’s heart sipped a beat—how did they sneak a duck in there?

A chorus of laughter erupted from inside the fort.

‘Did it work?’ Nolan asked. 

‘His heart is going a mile a minute!’ Brett said through the laughter.

‘Liam, are you really afraid of ducks?’ Stiles yelled.

‘Shut up!’ Liam shouted. ‘The password is ducks.’

‘Nope.’ Brett said.

‘Duck? Duckling?’ Liam asked.

‘None of those.’ Nolan said with a mouthful of french toast.

‘Don’t eat all of that! I didn’t get any!’ Liam said. No one answered. The living room was filled with the sounds of quiet eating.

‘Liam… what did you put in this?’ Mason asked.

‘Vanilla.’

‘What’s else?’

‘And other stuff.’

‘Like what stuff?’

‘Cinnamon. Nutmeg. Cloves?’

‘Cloves?’

‘They’re like a powder.’

‘That’s all?’

‘Salt. Cayenne. Eggs.’

‘Wait. Cayenne?’

‘Yeah. Why? Are they bad? Is it bad?’ Liam asked.

‘No. They’re… kind of amazing?’ Brett said with genuine surprise. Liam beamed. 

‘Still not getting in without the password.’

The front door opened again, revealing Scott.

‘Hey sorry we’re late. Ran into Derek when they were coming over and we had to go grab our sleeping bags.’ Scott said, pulling Isaac into the house by the hand.

Liam blinked as they went past him. He din’t know Isaac well. Or at all really. But Scott had warmed to him quickly. Or had always been warm to him and now was able to act on it. Except it confused Liam. But it also seemed to confuse Scott. But Scott was happy with Isaac, so maybe it didn’t matter at all. Except now they were also in the fort and Liam wasn’t. 

‘Hey guys!’ Scott said as they settled in inside the fort. 

‘Is that Mario Kart?’ Isaac asked.

Liam pouted. When had they snuck that in there? And why wasn’t Theo talking to him?

‘Liam can we have some Coke?’ Nolan asked. Liam went to the fridge and pulled two big bottles out, setting them down at the mouth of the fort before grabbing some plastic cups and passing them to Nolan.

Liam sank into the arm chair, listening to all his friends chat and play games inside the awesome, giant blanket palace in his living room. He was about to storm off to his room when the door bell rang again.

‘This better not be like, strippers or something.’ Liam said, opening the door to Kira and Malia holding hands.

‘Oh. So…’

‘Not strippers.’ Kira gave an awkward smile.

‘Stiles texted me. Is he here?’ Malia said—always to the point.

‘He’s in there with Derek and everyone else.’ Liam pointed to the blanket fort. Malai pushed past and squeezed inside. Kira gave an shrug, following.

‘Hey! Malia didn’t know the password!’ Liam yelled.

‘She frightens me.’ Nolan whispered. Malia gave a deep laugh from inside the fort.

‘But Kira knew it.’

Liam threw a pillow at the wall. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A text from Kira. He scanned it, realizing it was the password.

‘Theo, you dick!’

He heard a muffled chuckle from inside the fort.

‘Let him in. He figured it out.’ Theo said. Nolan moved aside to let Liam crawl into the blanket fort.

The inside looked far more impressive than the outside—the main area was huge and there were two smaller rooms off to the side. Liam blinked.

‘I was gone for like 45 minutes. How did you guys build this so fast?’

‘It was a blanket fort emergency.’ Nolan nodded to himself. He sat nestled in Brett’s lap, the werewolf’s long arms wrapped around him. Derek and Stiles were laying side-by-side. Mason was playing Mario Kart with Isaac on the TV from Theo’s room—Corey and Scott siting beside them respectively, watching the match go down. Kira and Malia were nose-to-nose whispering and sneaking small kisses.

Liam made his way over to the small room made out of couch cushions. Theo was nestled inside a pile of old blankets from Liam’s room.

‘Is that my shirt?’ Liam asked, looking at Theo. The chimera was wearing an old, grey shirt that had been stretched to hell in the laundry. Liam wore it to bed on cold nights.

‘Mine now.’ Theo said. Liam gave a pretend growl and crawled over to his boyfriend. He stopped short at Theo’s waist, pushing his head under the hem of the shirt and wiggling until he was inside of it with Theo.

The chimera chuckled.

‘You’ll stretch it.’

‘Pretty sure that’s already happened.’ Liam said with a sigh, cuddling against Theo’s chest.

‘Feel better?’ Liam asked.

‘Yeah.’

‘Good. You’re a dick by the way. Making the password “quack”.’

‘I knew you’d never suspect the hint was the password.’

‘Not that! Well. Yeah, that. But I’m not afraid of ducks!’

‘Liam. The park. The ducks.’

‘They’re evil ducks! They hate me!’

‘So you are afraid of ducks!’ Stiles yelled.

‘Dude, ducks are evil.’ Isaac said, leaning into his game with Mason.

‘Thank you.’ Liam said.

‘Isaac also thinks chickens are demons.’ Scott said, wrapping his arm around the teen’s waist.

‘They have those evil, evil eyes. Like they’re from hell. And they know that I know that. And they gonna get me.’ Isaac said, crashing and burning in the game.

‘I’ll keep you safe.’ Scott said, nuzzling into Isaac’s neck.

‘I ate a duck once. When I was a coyote. Tasted pretty good.’ Malia offered. Everyone went quiet. Kira kissed Malia on the nose before they burrowed under a blanket, giggling. 

‘So…’ Liam said.

‘We’re not eating the ducks in the park, Liam.’

‘I could cook them.’

‘Just because you made french toast doesn’t mean you’re a master chef now. If Jenna wasn’t around you’d live off pizza pockets.’

‘You like pizza pockets, too!’ Liam pouted.

‘Not the point I was trying to make.’ Theo said.

‘I didn’t get any french toast.’

‘Maybe I’ll make some later.’ Theo said. ‘If you do the dishes.’

‘Sure. But you have to do the dishes for the batch I made.’

‘Fine.’ Theo rolled his eyes.

‘You have to swear. You always disappear and I end up doing your chores. And mom lets you get away with it because she likes you.’

‘Fine, Liam! I promise to do your stupid dishes. Okay?’

‘Okay.’

Theo chuckled, wrapping his arms around Liam.

‘Missed you.’ Liam muttered.

‘We were ten feet away. Fifteen at the most.’ Theo said.

‘I know it’s stupid. But I couldn’t see you and I couldn’t hear you. I didn’t like it.’ Liam said.

‘I didn’t know you were the jealous type, Dunbar.’

‘I am.’ Liam pressed his cheek to Theo’s chest, listening to his heart beat. ‘I’m jealous all of the time.’

‘Even now?’

‘Mmm hmmm.’

‘Of what?’

‘Your shirt. The blanket. The pillow your head’s on.’ Liam pinched at the fluffy pillow. Theo swatted his hand. 

‘Can’t take you anywhere.’

‘Theo.’

‘Yeah?’

‘We’re still in the living room.’

‘Shut up.’ The chimera smiled, kissing Liam gently. Liam felt all of his tension and worry drain away. There was a whole world of problems to deal with, but for now he was warm with the person he loved, and surrounded by his pack.

Mason shut off the tv and leaned back, putting his head into Corey’s lap.

‘This is by far the gayest thing I’ve ever been a part of.’ He said. Corey smiled and leaned down, kissing him.

They all settled into their spots inside of the fort, warm and happy. After a few naps and several small pillow fights Theo finally had to leave the fort to use the bathroom. He walked through the kitchen, freezing in his tracks when he saw the utter chaos and mess Liam had created when he was cooking. The sink was a mountain of dishes—the floor and counters were covered in powdered sugar and spices. A broken egg was on the floor.

‘Liam!’ Theo shouted.

‘You promised! There are too many witnesses to kill!’ Liam said, burrowing deep in the blankets. The rest of the pack blinked several times.

‘He’s joking.’ Theo said from outside the fort.

‘Oh thank god.’ Stiles exhaled, earning a cuff upside the head from Derek.

Theo poked his head into the fort, looking at Liam half sticking out of the blankets.

‘You’re lucky you’re pretty, Dunbar.’ Theo said, disappearing.

‘You’re lucky I’m pretty!’ He yelled back at the chimera. 

Mason patted Liam on the shoulder.

‘Quit while you’re ahead.’


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam reflects on his relationship with Theo, there is a couch, and some small amount of drool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle creatures, I thank you for your patience as I did Life(tm). Now here are some tiny, small, soft animals to reward you!

Theo walked through the door like a zombie—feet dragging and eyes drooping. Liam followed behind, closing the door carefully. He held in a smile when he caught sight of Theo leaning against the wall, mumbling to himself. The pack had been chasing a group of Wendigo in the preserve and for the past three days they’d been up well into the quiet hours of the morning.

Liam kicked off his shoes and slid off his jacket before grabbing Theo and tilting him slightly. The chimera complied without resistance or complaint. Liam snorted. Theo had to be pretty tired to let himself be pushed around like a living doll, Liam thought as he pulled Theo’s jacket off. The sneakers were harder, but he managed to get them off Theo’s feet. Liam set them by his own shoes, frowning at the few extra inches Theo’s feet had on his.

 _It’s just because he’s older._

Theo started to tilt beside him, making Liam duck down in order to catch his weight. The werewolf almost had the breath knocked out of him—Theo was operating at ten percent capacity and that energy seemed to be limited to mumbling complaints about Liam’s driving. He wasn’t even sure if Theo knew they weren’t in the car any more. With a grunt Liam lifted Theo back into a semblance of standing. His dad was working a double and his mom was out until tomorrow afternoon, but he had a feeling he didn’t need to worry about making noise since it seemed like Theo was worn down to the bone. And he didn’t feel far behind himself.

Liam rallied his strength, aiming for the stairs. He’d get Theo into bed and then take a shower and finally fall asleep. His knees nearly buckled as he got to the first stair. He clenched his teeth and tried again, but his body refused to give him the energy he demanded. Twelve Wendigo might have been slightly past his personal limit.

‘Hey Theo, we’re gonna sleep on the couch tonight.’ Liam whispered, eyeing the soft cushions dozens of feet closer than the bed upstairs. Theo gave a halting mumble followed by a soft noise that reminded Liam of a whimper. Except big bad chimeras don’t whimper. Or they’d never call it that anyway.

As Liam maneuvered over to the couch he felt his arms protest at the full weight of Theo. It was no secret the chimera was jacked, and while it was something Liam usually enjoyed, right now he wished Theo didn’t spend so much time at the gym. He got a few more feet before his tank hit zero and his legs began to wobble. Liam’s eyes darted around the room—nothing to hold on to. He could fall forward and they’d land on the floor in a pile which he was sure he’d hear about for weeks. Or he could fall backwards into the softness of the couch, but Theo would most likely crush him.

Liam sighed, gripping Theo tightly to him as he fell backwards. The impact was gentle, muffled by the enormous throw pillows his mom insisted on having (for which he was very grateful at the moment). He grunted as Theo’s elbow caught him under the ribs. Other than that the chimera gave no notice that he was now horizontal. Liam relaxed into the embrace of the couch, letting his arms fall to his sides. Theo, now unrestrained by Liam’s grip, slid down so his head was resting in Liam’s lap. The beta chuckled, remembering a time when Theo was the world’s biggest dude-bro douchebag that put every last drop of effort he had into being a jerk. Now his head was resting in Liam’s lap as he mumbled about ducks while Liam dragged his finger tips through his hair, soothing back the soft strands and comforting the chimera. 

Though they’d grown close, and had been going out for several months, Theo was still distant at times. Liam knew that people didn’t just go through the changes the chimera endured and emerged from the other side unscathed and one hundred percent happy and well adjusted. Theo still had his darker moods, but they were slowly abating. One of the big things was letting himself be touched, really touched, by Liam and the other pack members. It turned out Theo had a bit of an issue with people getting too close, physically or otherwise. Liam, who usually didn’t have the patience to deal with almost anything in life before his IED kicked in, was able to approach things very slowly and carefully. It surprised Scott. And Stiles. And Mason. Hell, it had surprised Liam.

Liam realized his hand had stopped moving. Theo leaned into the touch, silently urging him to continue his affection. Liam smiled, running his fingers through the length of Theo’s hair. The chimera sighed. It was hard to believe that Theo had been the one to make the first move, and that things had turned out the way they had. After Theo moved into the basement there were plenty of nights stretched out and spent on Halo or Call of Duty. Personally Liam thought it wasn’t fair that Theo and Mason were so good at video games. It wasn’t fair when they kept winning every time. Or maybe it would have been fun if Theo didn’t win by such a big margin. Or if he didn’t rub Liam’s face in it every time.

So it had been a surprise when the chimera kissed him out of nowhere. Except now that Liam thought back on it, the tension between them had built up from the first day Theo moved in. Maybe even before that. The looks. The secret glances. The fleeting touches. Liam’s heart had been racing so fast when he felt Theo’s hands cup his face and pull him into the roughest, most rushed kiss he’d ever had. He barely heard Theo’s words after about how they were going out now and to shut up. He did remember staring at Theo until he got shifty-eyed (which Liam figured was Theo’s cagey way of blushing), then returned the kiss ten fold—chin tilting to match Theo’s. Soft lips moving against stubborn ones until Theo’s hesitation melted. Liam wasn’t mad. Liam was… happy.

Even now, with the unyielding weight of Theo on his lap, the memory made him smile. Liam absently brushed his lips with his fingers. His leg was starting to feel like pins and needles—falling asleep with Theo’s head laying there was cutting off the blood flow. It wasn’t the first time, and Liam couldn’t bring himself to move and disturb the chimera. Theo looked peaceful when he was asleep. Which was pretty normal, since when anyone was sleeping they let their guard down. Except in the weeks Theo had first moved in it became clear that he had issues. Invisible scars on his psyche that manifested in nightmares that chilled Liam to the core just to hear. He couldn’t imagine experiencing them first hand, the way Theo did. After a long bought of arguments, fist fights, and Jenna’s intervention, Theo finally started to open up, though he struggled.

Seeing Theo at his most vulnerable was a privilege that few people had. Liam felt a warm feeling swell inside at the fact that he alone got to sleep next to the chimera every night. He ran his fingers along the stubble forming on Theo’s jaw. The chimera often complained when Liam forgot to shave, saying it was like kissing a strip of velcro. Every now and again Liam would purposely stop shaving just to rial his boyfriend up. It never lasted long after Theo withdrew kissing privileges, though. The fact that Theo had a few days of stubble was testament to how over-tired they were.

Liam frowned, feeling a wet sensation on his thigh. He craned his neck to get a better look only to find Theo’s mouth slightly open, drooling onto Liam’s jeans. The beta made a disgusted noise that became a quiet chuckle. The mighty chimera, reduced to drooling on his boyfriend’s lap. It was almost cute, Liam thought, except he had no way to stop the drooling and his pants were getting uncomfortable. Plus his leg was totally asleep now. At least he wouldn’t be able to feel Theo’s sopping mess.

‘You’re lucky you’re pretty.’ Liam whispered. Theo grunted and kicked the air in his sleep, reminding Liam of a dreaming dog. Something he’d never share with Theo. At least not until he was awake enough to film some proof. Then they would see who was kissing a strip of velcro!

Liam sighed—he knew he should shift Theo off of him and onto the couch. Or somehow find the energy to carry his boyfriend upstairs. But the warmth coming off of the chimera coupled with the softness of the couch were hard to resist. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch—it felt like he could stay like this forever. If he could stretch out this moment, this closeness, out forever he would. Just to be near Theo like this. To be together. It calmed him, focused him. Made him feel normal. Made him happy. There would be other moments like this, he was sure. But this one felt important somehow. Like it was stamped on his heart, a simple, warm time that he would never forget, no matter how obnoxious Theo got. Or how hard it became to stand at his side while he worked though his troubles. There would always be this perfect, stupid moment where Theo fell asleep on his lap and drooled like a river. And that made Liam smile.

‘Gonna need that leg back soon.’ Liam whispered. Theo gave no sign of hearing him. Liam twisted a lock of Theo’s hair around his finger gently. Theo moved in his sleep, fingers grasping. Reaching. Taking Liam’s hand and pulling it around him like a blanket. There were endless jokes about spooning the pack razzed them with, and despite what Theo told everyone he was often the little spoon—preferring to feel Liam’s arms around him. Protecting him.

Liam’s palm pressed against Theo’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat through the thin fabric of Theo’s t-shirt. A steady, even beat. Soft. Warm. It was a song that Liam would do anything to protect. Theo covered the beta’s hand with his own, pressing it close and making content noises in his sleep.

It was too much suddenly, and Liam felt the tears well up in the corner of his eyes. He blinked them away without distress. How could he love anyone more than Theo? He didn’t think it was possible in that moment. There was nothing compare it to. No words or pictures or language that he could use to express it. The feelings tumbled inside of him, racing around and crashing into each other. Liam pressed his hand tight to the chimera’s chest, hoping that Theo could feel some of what was in his heart. Hoping that Theo might dream of the things Liam had no words for. Had no way to describe. 

Liam was worried to be so happy. The closest he’d felt to this before was Hayden, and though that had been intense, it was nothing like this. This was different. The roots were deep, growing around his heart. It was angry and soft, complicated and simple. Liam felt the air rush out of his lungs as he exhaled. Was this what real love was like? Or was it just a different kind? Did Theo feel the same? Was this it?

There was no way the chimera could answer, deep asleep. Liam wasn’t even sure if Theo would answer any of his questions. The chimera had an annoying habit of deflection. Love was not something that they said to each other. Love was not something that had crossed Liam’s mind—not like this. As an abstract, yes. But this was a living creature. A force of its own that was born the moment he looked at the chimera, and strengthened with every glance, every kiss, every stupid prank and argument. This was something new to Liam.

He looked down at Theo’s sleeping face. Theo might not feel the same way. He had no possible method of finding that out unless the chimera told him. That was the hard thing about love—it was all risks and daring. Struggle and strife. But the thing he was feeling, the way Theo held his hand and leaned into him for comfort and attention. That was something Liam thought was worth taking a risk for. Worth getting hurt just to catch a fleeting glimpse of.

‘I love you, you idiot.’ Liam whispered. The feeling swirled inside of him calmed slightly at the confession. At least he’d said it. At least somewhere in Theo’s sleepy mind he’d heard. That was enough for now.

Liam was surprised to feel Theo’s lips press gently against the back of his hand.

‘Luv you too.’ The chimera slurred before nuzzling against Liam’s thigh like a pillow.

A whole new host of emotions bloomed in the werewolf as his heart pounded a thousand miles a minute in his chest. Sleep fled then, leaving nothing but a racing series of questions and a face-splitting grin on Liam’s face.

It was very worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are ducks, and notes, and confused Liams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end? Maybe it's the end. Or maybe we'll just let it rest for awhile and revisit later. ;)

‘This is a disaster.’ Liam muttered. He’d fallen asleep on the couch with Theo last night and he swore that they’d both said the L word. At first he thought it was a dream. Then when he woke up Theo was gone. He left a note that was vague and non-commital. After Liam had let the deepest words in his heart out into the open. After he’d actually thought the chimera might feel as deeply about him as he did. It was uncalled for. It was…

‘A fucking disaster.’ Liam said, pacing the sidewalk. He’d tried to get ahold of Scott, but he’d taken Isaac to the beach somewhere with Stiles and Derek. Mason was MIA and there was no way he was going to get advice from Malia. Or Kira. Nolan was no help (“Just grab him and kiss him and stop thinking”) and Brett was less help (“Honestly, you’re clueless, Dumbar”). Which left only Corey. Liam texted furiously, hoping Mason hadn’t been hit by one of his romantic moods and eloped with the other chimera. 

Furious pacing turned into slow simmering as Liam stood at the entrance to the park, staring at his phone.

‘Mommy is that a statue?’ A little girl pointed at Liam, frozen to the spot, waiting for an answer.

‘No honey.’ The mother shushed her as they rushed along their way. Liam growled with impatience. This was somehow all Theo’s fault. The chimera had tricked him. With his sleepy eyes and pouty lips and gentle kisses. All part of some sort of evil plan to get Liam wound up inside like a clock about to bust a spring. Heinous.

A sharp chime told him Corey responded. He texted his distress, hoping Corey would come and help him sort through things. When the other boy responded he’d be a the park in ten minutes, Liam was relieved. Then surprised. Since Corey lived a good half-hour away. Still, as long as someone could help him out with this new Theo situation he’d be happy. He’d be happy if Theo hadn’t left that note, even. But it was too late to go back in time and make the chimera un-write it. It sat in his pocket like a lead weight, reminding him of what an idiot he was.

Liam bit into his fingernail and chewed as he thought. A habit he hadn’t indulged for years, even since his mom broke him of it at eleven. Theo always seemed to drive him to the brink of madness. Where was he even? How could he just up and leave like that and disappear? 

‘Hey.’ Corey said as he came to a stop beside Liam. He was fully decked out in running gear.

‘Thank god.’ Liam said, looking at Corey.

‘You went running? I like running.’ Liam said.

‘Oh. Sorry?’ Corey said, ‘Where’s Theo?’

‘Who knows!’ Liam threw up his arms.

‘Alright. You wanna… sit down for a second? And maybe fill me in on what this emergency is?’

Liam collapsed onto the bench, arms gesturing.

‘Who said it first, your or Mason?’

‘Said what?’

‘I love you.’ Liam said. Corey instant started to blush.

‘Why does that matter?’

‘Because!’

‘That’s not a very good reason, Liam.’

‘Because—‘ Liam looked around and noticed several people staring. He lowered his voice, ‘Because who ever says it first loses.’

‘I don’t think I get it.’ Corey said.

‘Corey. Corey. I’m using my words, I don’t think you’re getting me.’ Liam said, putting his hands together. ‘If you say I love you first, the other person can destroy you. Utterly. Totally.’

‘But what if they love you back? Isn’t that the end of it?’

‘Yes! But when do we ever know stuff like that for certain! And even so, what if they lie? Huh? What then? You’re just sitting there like Damaclon—‘

‘Damocles.’

‘—Dameclon. With a sword over your head!’

‘I thought you were good at history.’ Corey smiled.

‘That’s not history, that’s a legend.’ Liam waved him away before sinking back into the bench. It did feel like there was a sword over his head dangling by a thread. More than one. And a few had fallen already. This was torture. This was pure evil.

‘Liam?’ Corey eased down in the spot beside the antsy beta. ‘Did you tell Theo you loved him?’

‘I didn’t mean to! I was tired. He tricked me.’

‘How did he trick you?’

‘He was so… then there was… I dunno. He was drooling on me. And his hair is so soft, you have no idea. And I thought that this is good, you know? Like I wanted more of it, and I wanted it to last forever. So I said it. But I thought he was asleep! It was just a trial run!’

‘I’m guessing he was awake?’

‘He said it back. Kind of? He mumbled. He could have been dreaming of milkshakes—how do I know?’ Liam said.

‘Did you ask him this morning?’

‘He was gone when I woke up. He left a note.’

‘What did it say?’

Liam grunted and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. It had been folded and unfolded dozens of time. Obsessively. Corey raised his eyebrows and read the note.

‘You’re upset about this?’ 

‘Yes!’

‘Liam… why?’

‘What does it mean? It could mean anything!’

‘I think it’s pretty clear.’

‘Well I’m glad you’re an expert on all things Theo. Wait. You’re both chimeras! Is this a chimera thing? Do you do this to Mason?’

‘Leave notes for him? No, I usually just text him.’

‘So it’s a Theo thing.’

‘Liam, I think it’s a thing a lot of people do. Not just Theo.’

‘What am I supposed to do now?’

‘What are you afraid of?’

‘The sword!’ Liam gestured up above his head. Corey smiled.

‘Liam, trust me. There’s no sword.’

‘Well I’m glad you’re so willing to stake my life on this.’ Liam pouted.

‘This is about Hayden, isn’t it?’ Corey asked.

Liam sighed and dipped his head. He covered his face with his palm.

‘Yes. And no.’

‘Take a minute if you need.’ Corey said.

‘It’s just… I really liked Hayden. A lot. A whole lot!’ Liam said.

‘I remember.’ Corey muttered. Liam nudged him with a look of mild annoyance. More than once Corey brought up their annoying public displays of affection.

‘When she left, it felt like my heart was being torn out. Like, everything I went through and everything in life was… bland. Empty. Hurting. And my mom said it’s always like that when you break up. Except we never did. She just left once day. Gone.’

‘You’re worried Theo will do the same thing?’

‘Man, you don’t even know. Corey, I love him so much. Sometimes when he walks into the room it hurts to breathe. I smile so big it feels like my face is gonna split, and I just want to hold onto him and be with him and make him happy. He’s more than Hayden. So much more. I… if he left, I don’t even know what I would do.’ Liam finished, staring at his empty hands.

‘Theo could have left when the wild hunt started.’ Corey mused.

‘He was going to. Then he ended up saving me.’ Liam pointed out.

‘He could have left when Monroe started killing us.’ Corey said.

‘He almost did. But then he came back.’

‘What for?’

‘Us.’

‘Liam.’

‘…me. He came back to save me. To help. But he helped us all.’

‘But you in particular.’

‘I guess.’

‘And after that, he could have left when Scott started school. Or when Lydia and Stiles moved. But he stayed here. Because of you.’

‘What does that mean?’

‘Dude, it means he loves you.’ Corey smiled.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Ask him, Liam.’

Liam nodded. Maybe he was overthinking this. Maybe it was a lot more simpler than he thought. If he looked at Theo’s actions—the big ones, not the small, everyday jerk things the chimera did, then there was a clear pattern of caring. Specifically about Liam.

‘I have to go. Mason is making brunch.’ Corey said.

‘Thanks for listening.’ Liam said. ‘When it comes to this stuff I just, I dunno. I freak out a little.’

‘A little?’

‘Shut up.’ Liam grinned. ‘Tell Mason I said hey.’

‘See ya!’ Corey said, jogging to the gate of the park. He paused and turned, yelling.

‘Talk to him!’

Liam waved him away. He watched Corey disappear down the street before leaning back and putting his arm along the back of the bench. Corey and Mason made it look so easy. Granted they’d been drawn to each other from the moment they met pretty much. Liam had till been with Hayden when he met Theo. And then there was all the plotting and murder and evil genius master plan stuff to get over. But they were good now. He thought. He was pretty sure.

Liam looked at the note in his hands. Maybe he was over reacting to the whole thing, like Corey said. He sighed. He traded normal teenage problems for werewolf problems, and with Theo as an anchor he’d traded IED and rage for simple moments of caring and affection, later smothered by self-doubt. What was wrong with him.

_Quack._

That was kind of a good point… Liam paused. That made no sense. Quack wasn’t even really advice—it was a noise. A duck noise.

Liam’s eyes opened wide to find himself looking down at the Queen Duck, staring at him with her glassy, black eyes. An entourage of ducks surrounded him—her elite royal guard. Liam frowned as he noticed the other ducks were actually small. And kind of a different color. One of them looked up at him and made a warbling sound between a quack and a peep.

‘Are you…baby ducks? Ducklings?’ Liam asked cautiously. The ducklings blinked at him. Queen Duck watched him closely. Liam felt like he was perched on the edge of a truce with these evil ducks. He slowly removed his hands from his lap and left them open. To his surprise the ducklings scrambled to climb onto his lap, where they all sat, puffy and blinking. Queen Duck settled at his feet, nibbling at the grass.

‘Huh.’ Liam said. Had they always just been fluffy little monsters wanting attention? He swore they were four times bigger than they were today. Or at least twice as big. Or maybe they were always tiny fluff balls. Either way it hurt then they bit him. he wasn’t forgetting that. His best option was to sit still and wait. Corey was right—there was no sword dangling over his head. There were ducks on his lap. Something far more deadly.  
‘I bet you don’t have these kinds of problems.’ Liam said to the small flock snuggling on his lap. Ducks didn’t have many problems. People gave them food. They had a home. They only had to worry about the occasional clumsy werewolf falling into their pond. Maybe Liam could be a duck instead. Then the world would make sense.

‘What am I thinking?’ He chuckled to himself. The noise drew a disapproving stare from the Queen Duck. Liam sighed and relaxed. He was just going to sit on the bench and not think about things. The sun was warm. The ducks weren’t bothering him. A nap might be nice.

###

‘Dunbar!’ Theo’s voice. ‘Hey, Liam!’

Liam blinked the sleep away from his eyes to find the chimera standing in front of him. Theo wore clean jeans and a nice shirt. His shoes looked new, and his hair looked good. Like a wolf mane. If wolves had manes. Liam wasn’t fully clear on that one.

‘Theo?’ Liam was about to stand when he noticed the entire squad of sleeping ducklings on his lap and around his feet.

‘I see you’ve made peace.’ The chimera folded his arms.

‘Ummm, yeah. They just… came over to me.’

‘Of course they did. They imprinted on you the other day when you fell into the pond.’

‘Im—what?’

‘You did pass Bio, right?’

‘Yeah but who remembers any of that stuff anyway.’ Liam said. Theo snorted.

‘Imprinting means you were the first thing they saw when they hatched. So, to them you’re their mother. Basically. Though it looks like this other duck is a watchful aunt? If that’s a thing.’

‘She’s their queen.’

‘Okay.’ Theo chuckled. The noise annoyed the Queen Duck, who stood and rallied the ducklings. Reluctantly they hopped off of Liam’s lap and followed her to the pond to take a dip.

‘Well I guess visitation is over.’ The chimera joked. ‘Still think they want to steal your soul?’

‘Well, some of them are alright. The small ones. The Queen Duck… she does not like me.’ Liam said.

‘So…’ Theo said, shoving his hands in his pocket. Which was a very un-Theo thing to do.

‘So?’

‘I waited.’

‘You… waited?’ Liam asked.

‘For you. For like an hour and a half.’ Theo said. Liam looked at him blankly.

‘At the restaurant?’ Theo said.

Liam tilted his head. Somewhere during the day he’d missed something. Why had Theo been at a restaurant? And why was he dressed up?

‘Oh my god are we on a date?’ Liam asked. Theo chuckled.

‘Didn’t you get my note?’

The note! Liam pulled it out.

‘Why would you write this?’ Liam asked. ‘I mean, I know you liked to make fun of me, but you don’t have to call me stupid.’

‘What?’ Theo grabbed the note and read it over, a look of realization dawning on him.

‘Liam, what do you think this says?’ Theo passed it back. Liam shot him a look of indignation before reading the note out loud.

‘It says “We need to talk. Something about being sleepy. I’m leaving. You’re stupid. The number six. And then a heart and a plus sign. Which I don’t get, but I did get the rest of it!’

‘Liam, all it says it “You talk in your sleep. I’m leaving. See you at Salvatore’s at 6. Love, Theo”.’

‘What?’ Liam squinted and read the note again. It did explain the random number. And the sleep thing. And the heart with a plus sign which was also probably a very quickly drawn letter T.

‘Dude. You have awful handwriting.’ Liam said.

‘Shut up. You actually thought I’d call you stupid in a letter? I do that to your face all the time. In fact, I love you, stupid.’ Theo pulled Liam to his feet and pressed a kiss to his lips. All the doubt and anxiety in Liam was swept away by Theo’s touch. The chimera pulled back with a smile.

‘Do that again.’ Liam sighed.

‘What? This?’ Theo smirked, tilting Liam’s chin up and bringing their lips together again. The kiss was slow. Simmering. It wasn’t as eager and forceful as many of their kisses had been. There was something deeper here, something that had passion and lust and warmth. Caring. Love.

Liam’s heart ached. He pulled back and knocked into Theo’s head accidentally, ignoring the pain. 

‘What? Did you catch a fang? I keep telling you not to rile me up’

Liam mumbled.

‘Didn’t quite hear that, duck prince.’ Theo smiled.

‘I love you!’ Liam blurted out. Theo sighed and drew Liam close. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. They leaned against each other, not caring who was watching them, or what was going on around them. Everything else was on hold. There was no dangling sword. No evil ducks. No sun. No moon. Just truth in the form of a once-broken chimera, leaning against a temperamental werewolf and the bond between them, joining them together.

Liam sighed. His stomach rumbled.

‘I don’t suppose you brought a doggie bag?’ 

‘Not for dogs that stand up their boyfriends.’

‘Theeeeeeeeo. It’s not my fault! You write like a doctor.’

‘No excuses, duck prince.’

‘But I’m hungry.’

‘We’ll get Thai on the way back.’ Theo said, taking Liam’s hand in his. Liam perked up.

‘And no super spicy curry!’

‘Aw.’

‘Do you not remember losing your sense of taste for a week last time?’

'It wasn't a week.'

'It was a week, Liam. And that's a pretty long time for a werewolf with accelerated healing. I'm surprised you don't remember.' Theo said.

‘I remember,’ Liam nodded to himself, ‘I just think I can win this time.’

‘Liam…’ Theo said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

‘What?’ Liam asked.

‘You’re lucky I love you.’ A small smile graced Theo's lips as he shook his head.


End file.
